Ain't afraid to Die
by NihonNoTamashi
Summary: La vie n'offre pas toujours des conditions parfaites. Shinya l'a découvert dès son plus jeune âge, maltraité par les autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Mais les brimades n'ont su entacher son courage, et il a repris sa vie en main. Du début, à la fin. Il a décidé d'être heureux, et de profiter au maximum. Jusqu'au jour de sa mort. / Tatsurou (MUCC) X Shinya (DIR EN GREY) /LIME/


_Bonjour, me revoilà avec un OS sur un groupe qui me rend folle, DIR EN GREY. Leurs chansons... Ah, c'est quelque chose. A tous ceux qui espèrent guimauve et happy-end, passez votre chemin. Ceci est un drame. Personnellement, j'en suis assez fière, je n'avais jamais essayé le cynisme et le résultat me plait. Ceci est la fondation du groupe, inventée à ma façon, et les conséquences de l'enfance de Shinya sur leur avenir commun. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire, en vous conseillant d'écouter leur chanson, Ain't afraid to die. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Ain't afraid to Die

Des bruits de pas, des bruits de ville. Animée, malgré le temps. Une rue passante, aujourd'hui un peu désertée. Adossé contre un mur, tendant de s'abriter de la pluie sans trop de succès, se trouve un jeune homme. Il appuie sa tête contre le mur froid et ferme les yeux quelques instants. Pas plus, sinon des images indésirables viendront envahir son espace mental, et il n'a pas besoin de ça.

Ses cheveux sont étrangement coupés, d'un côté châtains méchés et lisses, de l'autre blond pâle et ondulés. Ils sont plus longs du côté gauche, là où ils sont plus clairs. Ils sont légèrement humides, témoins des pleurs du ciel qui s'abattent sur Terre.

Il porte un jean foncé, retenu sur sa taille fille par une ceinture en cuir, à grosse boucle de métal. Il doit être insensible à la température car il ne porte qu'un pull noir à col rond, cintré sur son torse et ses bras. Il joue de façon machinale avec les bagues en argent qui ornent plusieurs de ses doigts.

A ceux qui le croisent, il inspire nombre de sentiments contradictoire. Certains le trouvent perturbant, côté qu'il a conscience de souligner, à commencer par ses cheveux différents puis de par son aspect androgyne. D'autres sont gênés par sa froideur naturelle et son manque d'émotions visibles, celles qu'on qualifierait d'humaines. D'autres encore le trouvent intensément attirant. Et c'est vrai qu'il est un peu tout cela. _Il a voulu l'être._

Il aurait aimé attendre que la pluie se calme mais sa patience est déjà sérieusement entamée alors il renonce et quitte son abri, tête haute. La baisser ne servirait à rien et il le sait. Pourtant, il ne regarde pas les passants dans la rue. Ses yeux voient les obstacles mais son attention n'est pas mise à l'épreuve.

Il est plongé dans ses pensées et n'a cure de la vie qui se déroule autour de lui. Parfois, il se donne l'impression de n'être qu'un fantôme, un peu trop physique néanmoins. Il sent son portable sonner dans la poche arrière de son jean. Aucune réaction.

Visage inconnus, pluie, corps anonymes, trottoir détrempé, bruits urbains.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer chez lui aussi vite. Tant pis, c'était une erreur que de croire que la météo lui serait pour une fois clémente. Il marche une bonne trentaine de minutes, et il est sérieusement trempé quand il arrive devant chez lui.

Il n'aime pas ne pas savoir. En l'occurrence, il se sent un peu perdu. Il se sent déstabilisé par ce qu'il n'a pu prévoir. Il se surprend à soupirer, protégé par les murs de son appartement. Qu'il soit en public ou seul, il s'est toujours arrangé pour ne pas agir de cette façon, il n'a que très peu de réactions et d'émotions visibles, son visage est un masque dont les mouvements ne sont guère fréquents. Ce soir sa propre attitude le surprend.

Une décision plus facile à prendre que la mise en pratique. Toutefois, il n'a pas abandonné. La volonté est plus forte que le reste. Conviction. Il a toujours été persuadé du bien fondé de ses décisions le concernant. _Il s'est créé_.

Son téléphone sonne de nouveau, et cette fois il se décide à décrocher. De justesse, à la dernière sonnerie. Il a encore trop réfléchi, là où quelqu'un d'autre aurait laissé parler son instinct. Il a bannit les habitudes et les actes irréfléchis depuis longtemps, aussi.

« _Shinya, ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? »

La voix de l'appelant est clairement mélangée de plusieurs émotions. Inquiétude qui s'est transformée en une faible colère, doublée d'impatience, aussi.

« _J'étais sortis. »

Laconique et neutre, sa voix est pourtant agréable. Pas d'excuse, juste de la franchise.

« _Oh, je vois. Bon, toujours partant pour ce soir ? »

Un accent démesurément enthousiaste.

« _Bien sûr. On se retrouve à quelle heure ? »

Ne pas se laisser prendre de court, même s'il avait effectivement oublié leur rendez-vous.

« _Neuf heures, devant Yoakemae ? »

C'est dans ce bar qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

« _Ça me va.

_Alors à tout à l'heure Shin-chan.

_Salut Die. »

Shinya n'aime pas spécialement le surnom que son énergumène d'ami lui a donné. Leur relation est, comment dire, difficilement compréhensible. Ils se sont rencontrés dans l'espace enfumé d'un bar-live, presque deux ans plus tôt. Shinya doit le reconnaître, Die est lui-même très intelligent. Il ne peut se résoudre à penser qu'il est juste incroyablement fou.

A l'époque, il arborait une flamboyante chevelure rouge vive. L'attention de Shinya, habituellement au repos, avait été stimulée par cette apparition incongrue dans le bar. Et leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Le regard froid de Shinya contre celui aguicheur de Die. A cet instant, le châtain avait redécouvert un sentiment qu'il pensait avoir enterré.

La gêne. Qui était cet homme pour le troubler à ce point ? Shinya n'inspirait pas confiance et peu étaient ceux qui pouvaient se targuer de l'avoir vu sourire un jour. Il avait son lot de relations, mais personne qu'il pouvait considérer comme proche.

Il vivait sans se soucier des autres, car il avait compris très tôt que pour survivre, mieux valait être un minimum égoïste. Pourtant, passant outre son air antipathique, Die était venu le voir et lui avait proposé un verre. Le châtain se souvenait encore du groupe qui jouait ce soir-là dans le bar. Avec un batteur et un bassiste déchaînés, qui rendaient tout espoir de conversation impossible. Drôle de coïncidence.

Shinya et Die trinquèrent pour la première fois sans même connaître leur prénom, ce qui ne sembla étrange ni à l'un ni à l'autre. L'anormalité des autres était leur normalité.

Observateur aguerri, Shinya avait deviné que Die n'était pas là pour le draguer, et c'est ce qui avait fait qu'il avait accepté sa proposition sans se poser plus de questions. Ils écoutèrent le concert, se lançant parfois des regards inquisiteurs. Ils se sentaient intrigués par la personne à leurs côtés, étrangement.

Die souriait, parfois, et le châtain observait cette contraction faciale avec scepticisme. Il avait banni toute émotion qu'il ne pouvait pas garder exclusivement à l'intérieur de lui mais était parfaitement capable d'apprécier la vie et de s'amuser. Simplement, il tenait à ce que ça ne se voit pas. Die l'avait qualifié de « poupée de porcelaine » un jour.

Même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit au principal concerné, ni montré, il avait bien aimé leur rencontre. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il pensait que Die était intelligent, car ce dernier avait sûrement réussi à voir derrière les apparences. L'idée qu'on puisse lire en lui de cette façon ne dégoutait pas Shinya, puisqu'il était persuadé que les gens ordinaires n'avaient pas que ça à faire. Dans un sens il était tranquille.

Avec les années, il savait même jusqu'à combien il pouvait boire avant de perdre sa maitrise de lui-même. Die avait noté qu'il s'arrêtait toujours après quelques verres, ce qu'il respectait, malgré son propre goût irrépressible pour les boissons alcoolisées.

Shinya savait que la version bourrée de Die était deux fois plus bruyante et aguicheuse que l'originale. Ca l'amusait d'ailleurs, de regarder son ami draguer tout ce qui bougeait quand ils sortaient de soirée. Et même ce qui ne bougeait pas d'ailleurs, comme un poteau électrique.

Le châtain traîne dans son appartement en attendant qu'il soit l'heure de sortir. C'est exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour lui faire oublier sa déception de l'après-midi, quand la pluie l'a surpris. Il a besoin de se défouler un peu et quoi de mieux que la présence de Die pour cela ?

Il ne s'est jamais posé la question de savoir s'il était heureux. Sa vie avait mal commencé et il lui avait fallu du temps pour se reprendre en main, seul contre tous. Mais il ressentait une certaine satisfaction à être devenu ce à quoi il aspirait gamin. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures à observer les gens, pour se forger un caractère qui lui plairait. Il ne se supportait pas, auparavant, car il était le fruit d'un abandon parental et de violence dans ses rares relations avec les autres.

La frustration constante qui l'habitait dans ses jeunes années lui avait donné des projets, qu'il avait réalisés pas à pas, tout en se construisant lui-même. Il ne regrettait rien et aimait sa vie telle qu'elle était. Il n'avait dévoilé que quelques bribes de son passé à Die qui s'en était apparemment satisfait. Peut-être était-ce surtout parce qu'il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus…

A contrario, lui connaissait l'enfance et l'adolescence de Die dans les grandes largeurs. Il devait reconnaître que l'entendre parler de lui n'avait rien de désagréable, il était assez drôle et avait beaucoup d'autodérision, mêlée à une certaine fierté. Ce qui, bien que contradictoire, donnait une idée assez précise de l'ambiguïté du flamboyant personnage.

Shinya regarde sa montre et file dans la chambre pour se changer. Il balance le pull humide et le pantalon sur le sol, restant en simple boxer devant son armoire. Il réfléchit un instant et finit par enfiler une chemise blanche dont il ne ferme que la moitié des boutons, puis un pantalon en velours noir, cintré aux cuisses et évasé à partir des genoux, lacés sur les côtés.

Un tour dans la salle de bain, il ébouriffe son côté lisse de cheveux et trace un trait noir sur ses yeux. Il ne va que rejoindre Die, mais quelque part il aime qu'on le regarde. Qu'on les regarde, tous les deux. Savoir qu'on est séduisant est bon pour le moral. Ils forment un couple atypique. Shinya sent que la soirée va être bonne.

Il attrape sa veste en cuir et son portable puis quitte son appartement bien chauffé pour la rue nettement moins accueillante. Heureusement, la pluie s'est arrêtée et il se rend au bar sans encombre. Un vent léger souffle, mais il aime cette caresse fraîche sur sa peau.

Il lui faut une trentaine de minutes de marche, de nouveau, il n'aime pas prendre les transports en commun quand il peut l'éviter. Il arrive tout juste à l'heure. Die le rejoint une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il a toujours les cheveux rouges, mais beaucoup plus courts que par le passé, et méchés de noir ou de brun. Il porte une chemise noire, un jean largement déchiré et une veste en cuir brillant, ornée de chaînes métalliques.

« _Toujours aussi ponctuel Shin-chan, remarque-t-il. »

Tolérant, le châtain l'épargne d'une remarque acerbe sur son retard. Die sourit et entraîne son ami à l'intérieur. Les deux hommes sont des habitués des lieux, ils viennent approximativement deux fois par semaine. Le bar est situé dans un quartier aux mœurs incertaines, et sa réputation en pâtit légèrement, malgré la qualité des formations musicales qui y viennent jouer.

Shinya sent une bouffée de bien-être le parcourir quand il s'installe au bar, après un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la scène encore sombre. Die discute à l'entrée avec une connaissance, il le rejoindra dans quelques instants. Le châtain détaille l'interlocuteur de son ami, ce qu'il trouve après coup étrange. Peut-être est-ce à cause des impressionnants tatouages qu'il arbore sur les épaules, et probablement aussi dans le dos. A part dans le monde de la musique, les gens ne portent pas de tatouages aussi ostensiblement. Cet homme a une prestance certaine. Un peu comme Die, à vrai dire.

Shinya commande un whisky pour lui et une bière pour Die. Ce dernier adresse un signe de la main à l'homme tatoué et vint s'assoir à côté du châtain. Il n'y a pas encore trop de monde dans la pièce, mais ça va se remplir rapidement.

« _C'est le chanteur du groupe de ce soir, informa Die avant de trinquer avec Shinya.

_Oh, tu le connais ?

_Ouais, c'est un pote. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut avec ses musiciens, mais sa voix… purée c'est quelque chose. »

Shinya note bien l'enthousiasme dans la voix de son ami, et sent l'impatience l'envahir. La musique fait partie intégrante de sa vie, depuis bon nombre d'année. Il ne savait pas que Die partageait cette passion lors de leur première rencontre, mais il affirme que ça les as rapprochés, lors de leurs rendez-vous suivants.

Effectivement, la salle se remplit rapidement. De là où ils sont, Die et Shinya voient plutôt correctement la scène. Le temps que les musiciens arrivent, ils terminent leur boisson et se recommandent un verre. Cette fois, Shinya passe à la bière et Die au saké.

Shinya reconnaît l'interlocuteur de Die, il a les cheveux blonds et ébouriffés, et ses tatouages sont encore plus visibles sous la lumière des projecteurs. A côté de lui, un homme plus grand, le visage à moitié mangé par ses longs cheveux noirs et sa moustache. Ce dernier tient une guitare par le manche dans sa main gauche.

« _Combien sont-ils ? demande-t-il à Die. »

Il boit une gorgée d'alcool avant de lui répondre.

« _Trois, il me semble. Bassiste, guitariste et chanteur. »

Même si Shinya déplore secrètement l'absence d'un batteur, il sent que cette formation leur réserve des surprises. D'ailleurs, Die semble penser pareil, à peu de choses près, car il ne lâche pas le guitariste des yeux.

Le troisième arrive enfin sur scène, alors que les fans commencent à s'agiter. Shinya a l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac quand, comme par hasard, celui qui vient d'entrer le fixe, lui. Incapable de le détailler plus longtemps, Shinya baisse la tête. Die, surpris et vaguement amusé, penche la tête vers son ami après avoir compris qui il regardait.

« _Le bassiste te ferait-il de l'effet mon cher Shin-chan ? »

Shinya grogne, incapable de retenir sa réaction. Oh et puis tant pis, ce n'est que Die. Pas comme si cet homme… Merde, il le regarde toujours. Shinya se redonne une contenance en buvant, et descend d'un coup la moitié de sa bière. Heureusement, quand il décide de reporter son attention sur la scène, l'homme au regard brûlant – ou glacial, en fait ça revient au même – parle avec ses collègues.

Die arbore un léger sourire en coin. Oh que oui, la soirée semble prometteuse. Il n'a jamais vu Shinya aussi perturbé, que ce soit par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Les lumières s'éteignent progressivement dans le bar et tous les spectateurs présents portent leur attention sur la scène.

Les premières notes se font entendre avant que les projecteurs ne se rallument. Shinya se sent tout de suite prit aux tripes par l'étrange mais puissante voix du chanteur. Die avait raison.

Frissons, bruit de foule, obscurité, chaleur, mélodie lancinante.

Shinya ferme les yeux et se laisse porter par ce qu'il entend. Il a l'agréable impression d'être dans une autre dimension, tant les sons qui sortent de la gorge de cet être résolument viril semblent inhumains. Il reprend conscience avec son corps à la fin du morceau. Il n'a pas trouvé étrange l'absence de batterie.

Il entend les fans crier et échange un regard avec Die, qui semble surexcité. Un autre morceau commence déjà, pour le plus grand bonheur du public.

Shinya passe toute la durée du concert dans un état second, fermant les yeux pour ne pas à nouveau croiser le regard du bassiste. Grand et mince, cheveux noirs asymétriques, intimidant et ô combien séduisant. Shinya n'est plus maître de ce qu'il ressent et c'est bien ce qui lui fait peur. Tout est trop puissant, trop soudain. Il s'est habitué à la sérénité qu'il ressent quand il est avec Die, la joie qui le dévore quand il est au bar live, mais pas à cette explosion de sentiment entremêlés et incontrôlables dès qu'il contemple le bassiste.

Die a bien remarqué son manège et en a finement déduit que le bassiste avait tapé dans l'œil de son ami. Il ne se souvient que vaguement de son nom et ne voudrait pas dire de bêtises au châtain. Surtout que celui-ci semble ailleurs, un peu affalé contre le comptoir et les yeux fermés.

Il y aura bien moyen de mettre les deux en contact à la fin du concert, ça promet d'être intéressant. Shinya ne rouvre les yeux qu'une fois les artistes sortis de scène et les lumières rallumées. Son cœur bat la chamade, mais il doit avouer que rarement concert ne lui a autant plu. Un regard vers Die lui confirme qu'ils ont tous les deux passé un très bon moment.

Die doit en être à son quatrième verre, tandis que Shinya termine son troisième. La salle se vide doucement et les deux amis restent au bar.

« _Alors, je suppose que ça t'a plu ? »

Die a la surprise de voir un léger sourire s'afficher sur les lèvres du châtain. Il lui en offre un éclatant en retour.

« _Tant que ça ? »

Puis il laisse échapper un petit rire et ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux blonds de son ami qui proteste vaguement. Die adore l'embêter, et Shinya, bon joueur, réagit parfois.

« _Sa voix était tellement… impossible à qualifier, déclare-t-il d'une voix douce, le regard un peu dans le vague.

Traduisez par « Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil. »

« _On ne pouvait me faire meilleur compliment, lance une voix, étonnamment grave. »

Shinya relève la tête et se retrouve face au chanteur. La remarque de ce dernier fait plaisir au châtain. Celui-ci voit le guitariste dans le bord de son champ de vision et n'ose pas tourner la tête de peur d'apercevoir le bassiste.

« _Alors Die, ça t'a plu ?

_Tu rigoles là ? Putain mec, j'crois que t'as trouvé des perles de musiciens là. Vous avez une espèce de symbiose tous les trois, c'était géant. »

Shinya sourit intérieurement face à l'explosion enthousiaste de son ami. Le chanteur semble d'ailleurs touché, car il échange un grand sourire fier avec ses deux acolytes qui remercient le flamboyant énergumène d'un autre sourire.

« _Ah au fait, Die, je te présente Kaoru et Toshiya. Les mecs, je vous présente Die, un vieux pote et... ?

_Shinya, un bon ami à moi, répond Die à la place du concerné. »

Les musiciens s'inclinent légèrement. Shinya ne connaît toujours pas le nom du chanteur, mais il est de toute façon trop à l'ouest pour participer à la conversation. Il sent son cœur battre trop fort et se fait violence pour garder un air impassible.

« _Bon, nous on va y aller, déclare Die après un regard rapide dans la direction de Shinya.

_Nous on va aller fêter la réussite de ce soir, annonce Kaoru, le guitariste tatoué, un ton enjoué dans la voix. »

Die rigole à l'entente de leurs projets.

« _Vous revenez jouer ici dans pas longtemps ?

_Dans trois jours, répond Kaoru.

_Ok on sera là !

_Super, alors à plus. »

Les cinq hommes se saluent joyeusement et Die embarque Shinya vers la sortie. Celui-ci respire avec bonheur l'air frais du dehors. Ils n'échangent pas un mot sur le trajet du retour. Die raccompagne Shinya chez lui, un peu inquiet de le voir comme ça.

« _Shin-chan ?

_Uh ?

_Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on y retourne ? Demande Die, se remettant visiblement en cause. »

Contrairement à la sienne, la voix de Shinya est cette fois assurée.

« _Non, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Ils sont vraiment doués. »

Un peu rasséréné, Die prend congé de son ami et rentre chez lui, les mains dans les poches, pensif. Dans la pénombre de sa chambre ce soir-là, le châtain se repasse la soirée dans sa tête. Puis, quand il commence à somnoler, d'autres images font leur apparition. Son passé. Les évènements qui ont forgé son caractère.

Un épisode plutôt douloureux lui revient en mémoire et il se redresse vivement de son lit, ne sachant plus très bien s'il rêve ou s'il est éveillé. Il tremble un peu et se laisse retomber sur le matelas. Visiblement, ce n'est pas cette nuit qu'il récupérera son sommeil en retard.

De nouveau, des images plein la tête. Il se laisse happer par les souvenirs et se les remémore, passif. La photographie mentale la plus ancienne date, d'après son estimation personnelle, de ses cinq ans. Des nuages gris, un orphelinat pas tellement plus coloré, des parents disparus dans la nature, et un physique androgyne, corps fin et cheveux longs. Brimades à répétition. Coup fourrés, violence, mots et poings. Douleur. Désir de vengeance inavouable. Etait-ce vraiment répréhensible ?

Il s'est accroché. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il a appris la vie bien plus vite que les autres. Tout jeune, il s'est appliqué à devenir discret. Il le fallait le temps qu'il devienne plus fort, physiquement comme mentalement. Il a pris sur lui, supporté les blessures et les insultes, maudissant ses tortionnaires en silence.

Les faibles se font marcher dessus par les puissants, ça aussi il l'a compris très tôt. Il avait pris l'habitude, non pas de mettre son existence en danger, mais de réagir avec passivité à ce qui le touchait. Si par exemple il glissait dans un escalier – ou plus fréquemment, s'il était poussé – il ne cherchait pas à se rattraper et concluait qu'il avait de la chance s'il s'en sortait dans trop de mal.

Il titillait son destin, pourrait-on dire. Il jouait avec lui-même, c'était bien la seule distraction qu'il pouvait s'autoriser. Il agaçait les autres gamins qui se lassèrent de lui comme d'un jouet cassé.

Sa première victoire sur la vie. Parfois, il faut accepter de mettre sa fierté de côté pour s'en sortir. Libéré de ces tensions mentales, il put trouver un autre rocher sur lequel se raccrocher. Son choix se porta sur les études. Il avait vite compris que les autres étaient jaloux des compliments qui lui étaient adressé à l'école, et avait décidé de les surpasser nettement. Surtout que les adultes fichent la paix aux enfants sérieux, surtout dans un orphelinat où la surveillance est déjà peu présente.

Les années s'étaient écoulées sans trop de heurts, si ce n'est le quotidien peu agréable. C'est à cette époque, entre le collège et le lycée, qu'avait commencé son travail sur lui-même. Il y avait passé des heures innombrables. On ne change pas de personnalité en un clin d'œil, après tout. Et seule sa ténacité l'avait permis de triompher de cette épreuve qu'il s'était lui-même imposée.

Il se mit à la batterie en première année de lycée, grâce à l'argent des bourses qu'il obtenait grâce à ses brillants résultats scolaires ainsi que sa position sociale. Il étudia comme un forcené pendant trois ans, vivant une sorte de cauchemar permanent mais sachant que c'était le prix à payer pour mener la vie qu'il voulait ensuite.

Il termina ses études secondaires avec satisfaction et s'inscrivit dans une faculté publique. Peu motivé, il préférait donner des cours particulier de batterie que d'aller en cours. De toute façon, il se foutait bien d'avoir un diplôme, il était majeur, libre, et vivait grâce aux cours qu'il donnait. Il se fit rapidement un nom, surtout qu'il fréquentait déjà plusieurs bar-live et petites salles de concert, pour écouter les groupes débutants. Et il abandonna l'université.

Il avait vingt-deux ans quand il rencontra Die à Yoakemae, un soir d'hiver. C'était la seconde fois que Shinya s'y rendait. A cette époque-là, Die faisait partie d'une formation musicale, et il cherchait une bonne maison de disque à qui envoyer leurs compositions. Shinya n'avait jamais rencontré les collègues de Die, le groupe s'étant séparé juste un mois après leur rencontre. Apparemment, un manque de sérieux et de volonté de la part des autres. Shinya n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus mais avait soutenu Die qui n'allait pas franchement bien du fait de la rupture.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Shinya pour se rendre compte qu'il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Die. Ils s'étaient beaucoup vus dans les premières semaines de leur relation, et ils s'étaient attachés à ce que l'autre était. Shinya adorait entendre Die raconter des histoires loufoques, ou même l'écouter parler de ses projets musicaux.

Die admirait le calme légendaire de son ami et n'était jamais aussi heureux que quand il recevait un sourire ou même une réaction de sa part. C'était comme un jeu pour lui : faire réagir la poupée de porcelaine. Au début, en son for intérieur il l'avait surnommé la princesse de glace et même si Shinya avait justement la grâce d'une princesse, il était évident qu'il pouvait ressentir des choses.

Sur le peu de choses que Die savait de Shinya, il y avait des brides sur son enfance à l'orphelinat et les violences qu'il avait subies, quelques mots sur son changement d'identité et très peu de choses sur ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières années. « Je profite de la vie tant que je peux.» avait un jour déclaré le châtain.

Shinya sort de ses pensées et se frotte la tête, dans l'espoir inutile d'en chasser la migraine qui y a élu domicile. De la même façon que les amnésiques souffrent en essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'ils ont oublié, lui a également du mal à ressasser son passé.

Il se relève et regarde l'horloge digitale – il est trois heures du matin – avant de se relever en douceur du lit sur lequel il s'est affalé tout habillé. Il ôte les vêtements qu'il a portés pendant la soirée et s'applique à les ranger, ainsi que ceux de la journée. Il enfile ensuite un large tee-shirt et s'en va déambuler dans son salon. Il s'adosse au chambranle de la porte et contemple sa batterie, qui mange la moitié de la place de la pièce.

Il n'a pas envie d'en jouer cette nuit, surtout que ses voisins n'apprécieraient pas. L'appartement est à priori insonorisé, mais il n'a jamais voulu prendre le risque à des heures pareilles. Il la couve pourtant du regard. Si belle… Elle lui a permis de mener un train de vie décent, puisque c'est grâce aux cours qu'il dispense qu'il peut vivre.

Die travaille à mi-temps dans un magasin de musique et compose des musiques qu'il vend à des groupes débutants, avec garantie de respect des droits d'auteur en cas de succès, évidemment. Shinya sait qu'il aurait préféré avoir son propre groupe, mais son sérieux en ont déroutés plus d'un.

Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque au châtain mais il ne veut pas s'engager dans quelque chose de durable avec son ami, pour ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras quand il disparaîtra. Il se sent déjà assez mal de le lui cacher. Mais comment annoncer à quelqu'un de proche qu'on a dore et déjà prévu sa propre mort ? Die le prendrait pour un fou et tenterait de l'en empêcher, bien qu'il n'ait aucune information sur la façon dont Shinya compte procéder.

Mais comme mentionné plus haut, Die est intelligent. Shinya est sûr que s'il parvenait à avoir des soupçons, il ne le lâcherait plus et ce serait invivable, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, car aucun des deux ne voudrait lâcher l'affaire et changer d'avis.

Shinya finit par se laisser tomber dans le canapé et attrape un livre sur la table du salon. Un policier, rien de mieux pour se changer les idées. Le Lézard noir, d'Edogawa Ranpo, il ne savait même plus qu'il l'avait. Il commence à lire quelques lignes et sans même s'en rendre compte, il se retrouve plongé au cœur de la sordide histoire, où à chaque page il est persuadé de connaître l'identité du coupable, se faisant rouler dans la farine par l'auteur.

Il frisonne à chaque rebondissement, à chaque nouveau coup fourré de la belle Midorikawa, qui semble mener tout le petit monde du livre par le bout du nez. A-t-on jamais vu femme au comportement aussi tordu ? Songe Shinya en terminant le bouquin, une grosse heure et demi après l'avoir commencé.

Il frissonne un peu en contemplant les coins d'ombre de la pièce, mais au moins la lecture lui a permis d'oublier un peu ce qui lui traversait la tête. A presque cinq heures du matin, il retourne vers son lit et parvint cette fois à s'endormir de façon relativement rapide.

Il se réveille pourtant vers sept heures. Son horloge interne est encore réglée sur ses horaires à l'orphelinat et il ne pense pas que ça pourra changer un jour. Il pourrait essayer de se rendormir mais n'en a pas le courage. En plus, il doit bosser dans deux heures, et ne connaît toujours pas l'adresse de son élève.

Il prend son temps pour se préparer et le fait avec méthode. Salle de bain, cuisine, chambre, vêtements et un brin de rangement. Fin prêt, il embrasse la pièce du regard et sort de chez lui. Il est huit heures. Il a regardé rapidement sur Internet où se trouvait l'appartement recherché. Il a une heure pour le trouver maintenant.

Les jours les séparant de leur rendez-vous à Yoakemae filent en un éclair. Shinya n'a guère plus dormir que le premier soir, et il ère dans son appartement d'un pas chancelant. Dans une heure, il doit retrouver Die devant le bar.

Ce n'est pas le concert en lui-même qui le fait trembler. C'est plutôt l'angoisse de recroiser les yeux du dénommé Toshiya. Ou pire, que ce dernier vienne lui parler ! Shinya n'est pas insensible aux autres, et sait que sa mort fera du mal à ceux qui tiennent à lui. Il n'a pas voulu ça.

Alors dans la mesure du possible, il évite de nouer trop de liens. Il ne frustre pas, car il a décidé de profiter de la vie. Die lui convient très bien comme ami, il n'a pas besoin de plus. Son existence actuelle lui plaît, aucun doute là-dessus.

Sauf qu'il ne peut pas leur déclarer ça de but en blanc. Il doit continuer à simuler, et ne pas laisser le bassiste l'approcher plus que de raison. C'est vrai qu'il aimerait le connaître, mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui apporter de plus, franchement ?

Il sourit intérieurement et retrouve un peu confiance en lui. Ca fait une dizaine d'années qu'il fonctionne comme ça, et il est sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il se rend dans sa chambre pour s'habiller tout en se tenant au mur. Le manque de sommeil se fait cruellement sentir.

Il doit lui rester des calmants. Il les prendra la nuit prochaine s'il ne parvient pas à dormir. Il est en train de s'habiller tranquillement quand il entend son portable vibrer sur le lit. Il lâche les boutons de la chemise qu'il était en train de fermer et se déporte vers la source du bruit pour consulter ses messages. Ce qu'il voit à l'écran le fait presque rire. Il répond et repose l'instrument sur le lit. Finalement ce n'est pas cette nuit qu'il dormira.

Il retire la chemise qu'il avait commencé à enfiler et en prend une autre dans son armoire. Celle-ci est noire, et elle est coupée comme un vêtement de femme. Malgré son manque évident de poitrine, les jolies courbes de ses hanches peuvent le rendre crédible de dos. Il enfile un pantalon identique à celui de la dernière fois, mais bordeaux. Il se maquille avec soin, insistant un peu plus sur ses yeux et recouvre ses lèvres d'un rouge presque noir. Il est à la fois homme et à la fois femme, androgyne et ambigu.

Dans l'entrée il passe un long manteau – la température extérieure a considérablement baissé en deux jours – et range dans ses poches ses clés, le tube de rouge à lèvres, son portable et de l'argent. Puis il rejoint directement le bar devant lequel, fait exceptionnel, Die l'attend déjà. Sourire enthousiaste aux lèvres, qui se ternit un peu quand il voit la façon dont Shinya est vêtu.

« _Shin-chan, ne me dis pas que tu vas aller voir le tordu ce soir ?

_Bonsoir à toi aussi Die, répond le concerné d'une voix égale. »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges fait clairement la gueule maintenant. Shinya hausse les épaules, le regard vide. Il aurait dû se douter que Die ferait une remarque, son accoutrement est évident. Pas qu'il ait un problème avec l'androgynéité de son ami, mais il sait d'expérience qui il va aller rejoindre quand il sort de cette façon. Il n'est pas à proprement parler jaloux des activités nocturnes de Shinya, simplement il n'aime pas son partenaire.

« _Bon, on rentre ? S'enquit soudain le châtain, qui sent qu'il ne va pouvoir tenir debout des heures. »

Die se contente de hocher la tête et ils pénètrent dans le bar. Ils vont s'installer comme à leur habitude, au comptoir et commencent leur première tournée de bières.

Le concert débute sans qu'ils ne se soient adressé un mot de plus. Die est légèrement en colère, et Shinya ne compte pas s'excuser puisqu'il ne se sent pas coupable. Il sent pourtant que son ami va lui faire la morale à la fin du concert. En attendant, Shinya a de nouveau fermé les yeux et profite de la musique terriblement mélancolique, et des accents sauvages de la voix de Kyô.

Le chanteur enlève le débardeur blanc qu'il portait et le parterre de fans féminines devant la scène salue cette initiatives à grands renforts de cris et sifflements en tous genre. Shinya rouvre les yeux et note la beauté des tatouages du chanteur quand celui-ci se met soudain dos au public.

Le châtain garde les yeux fixés sur le blond, y compris quand celui-ci mime la torture en se griffant le torse, tout en psalmodiant des paroles douloureuses dans son micro. Shinya trouve cette pratique étrange, mais curieusement elle colle bien avec l'atmosphère sombre que dégagent les compositions du groupe. Il sait que passer musiciens professionnels est un exercice difficile, mais ceux-là ont déjà tout ce qu'il leur faudrait.

Le concert se termine et la salle ne tarde pas à se vider. Die contemple le fond de sa bière d'un air morne.

« _Die… commence le châtain.

_J'ai peur pour toi, tu comprends ça ? »

Die relève la tête de son verre et fixe le châtain dans les yeux.

« _Je sais, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, continue-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout à Tokyo en plus ?...

_Apparemment il s'est mis une partie de la police coréenne à dos, alors il vient se planquer un peu ici en attendant que ça se tasse.

_Encore un règlement de compte, hein. »

Shinya hausse les épaules avec ignorance. Ce geste met Die hors de lui.

« _Shin, je ne sais pas si tu rends compte que ça fait huit putain de mois que tu couches avec un criminel ?! »

Le châtain reste maître de lui-même. Il lui en faut plus que ça pour l'énerver, et Die n'a pas tort. Simplement, ça ne lui fait pas grand-chose.

« _Oui et ? Il ne m'a pas encore tué, alors tout va bien.

_Sérieux Shinya comment tu peux prendre ça avec autant de philosophie ! »

Le châtain aperçoit alors les trois musiciens s'approcher d'eux, dans le dos de Die, et se rend compte que leur conversation est parfaitement audible par tous les occupants des lieux.

« _Je vais fumer, déclare l'homme aux cheveux rouge d'une voix froide, laissant Shinya en plan. »

Il voit le groupe et s'il est surpris ne le montre pas. Il marmonne un simple salut et se hâte de sortir du bar. Un peu gênés, Kyô et ses deux musiciens s'approchent de Shinya qui leur parait complètement indifférent à la dispute qui vient d'éclater.

« _C'était incroyable ce soir, encore plus dérangeant que la fois dernière. »

Un sourire s'affiche sur les lèvres de Kyô et Kaoru qui se détendent un peu. C'est à ce moment que Shinya note que Toshiya semble perturbé par quelque chose. Il a la même mine sombre que Die. A-t-il été dérangé par ce qu'il a entendu de la dispute ?

« _La douleur suinte par tous les pores de ta peau quand tu chantes, à nous filer des frissons. »

Kyô rit un peu à cette nouvelle remarque, ce qui contraste avec son jeu de scène.

« _Mais, attend… Shinya, c'est bien ça ? Demande soudain Kaoru.

_Oui.

_Shinya, tu fais de la musique ?

_Je fais de la batterie depuis pas mal d'années, en effet.

_Oh, ça explique tout.

_Ca explique quoi ? Demande Kyô, qui n'a visiblement pas comprit l'échange entre le batteur et le guitariste.

_Pourquoi il comprend aussi bien notre musique, idiot ! Tu crois que les fans qui ont gueulé quand tu t'es désapé sont là pour la profondeur des paroles ?

_Oï, garde tes insultes pour toi, Bakaoru ! »

Shinya rit intérieurement en entendant l'échange entre les deux amis. Et pourtant, ils doivent avoir approximativement la trentaine.

« _Euh, Shinya ? Tu fais partie d'un groupe, ou quelque chose comme ça ? S'enquit Kyô, soudainement plus sérieux.

_Non, je donne des cours particuliers. »

Shinya ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi le blond a posé cette question, mais il le surprend ensuite en train d'échanger un long regard avec Kaoru. Puis c'est ce dernier qui reprend la parole. Le châtain n'a toujours pas entendu la voix de Toshiya, et évite soigneusement de le regarder.

« _Et en aurais-tu envie ? Poursuit Kyô. »

Shinya comprend mieux.

« _Je ne sais pas.

_Il se trouve qu'on cherche un batteur. Et tu as l'air plutôt réceptif à notre musique, alors… Bon, après si tu es d'accord faudra qu'on voit aussi comment tu joues mais… »

Shinya leur accorde gracieusement un sourire.

« _Je n'ai pas d'avis pour le moment, mais je peux y réfléchir. »

Il devrait dire non mais doit avouer que ça le tente. Il a réellement été envouté par leur musique.

« _Dans ce cas, tu veux un numéro de téléphone pour nous joindre ? »

Shinya acquiesce et ils échangent leurs numéros de portable.

« _Par contre je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous. »

Shinya paye pour leurs consommations et salue les trois membres avant de sortir du bar. Il n'a pas manqué le regard douloureux que Toshiya lui a jeté.

Il retrouve Die à moitié écroulé par terre. Colère, nicotine et bière font rarement bon ménage. Il marmonne des imprécations incompréhensibles où Shinya perçoit parfois des insanités. Die n'habite qu'à un quart d'heure de là et le châtain le raccompagne chez lui, voyant bien qu'il risquerait de se prendre une voiture, un poteau ou tout autre obstacle gênant.

De toute façon, il a attendu son partenaire pendant trois semaines, il peut bien le faire attendre à son tour une demi-heure. Il laisse Die sur le pas de son appartement et lui souhaite de dormir.

Il redescend dans la rue et se décide à prendre le métro quand il constate qu'il commence à pleuvoir. Il remet une couche de rouge sur ses lèvres et patiente quelques rames, le temps d'arriver à destination.

Il se presse de monter les escaliers d'un immeuble qu'il commence à bien connaître, malgré qu'il ne vienne pas plus de deux fois par mois. Il toque trois coups légers à la seule porte du sixième étage et attend patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Son partenaire est un homme aux traits tirés, bien plus grand que lui. Il fait entrer Shinya dans son appartement et sitôt la porte refermée passe un bras autour de ses hanches. Ses cheveux ne sont pas très longs, lisses et noirs, avec les points rouges. A l'image de Shinya, il semble sévèrement en manque de sommeil.

Il porte un vieux tee-shirt blanc taché et même déchiré par endroits, ainsi qu'un treillis. Il ressemble à un militaire en permission, si ce n'est la lueur étrange dans son regard. Shinya le laisse le rapprocher de lui et effleure sa clavicule d'une main leste. Son vis-à-vis frissonne et jette un regard appréciateur aux vêtements du châtain.

« _Bonsoir Shinya.

_Ravi de te voir, Tatsurou. »

Sans prendre la peine de discuter plus longtemps, les lèvres du châtain s'écrasent sur celles de Tatsurou qui visiblement n'attendait que ça. Ils ne sont que dans le couloir mais le maître des lieux tentent de les diriger à reculons vers une autre partie de l'appartement, sans que ne cesse leur langoureuse étreinte.

La chambre de Tatsurou est un véritable capharnaüm mais Shinya, comblé par ses attentions, n'y prête jamais vraiment attention. Son amant est partout à la fois, torturant son corps en manque de relation physique. L'ambiance est brûlante dans la pièce, la température corporelle de leur corps atteint déjà des sommets.

Shinya ne retient plus ses gémissements, en trois semaines il avait oublié à quel point Tatsurou était doué. Il le mort à l'épaule plusieurs fois et l'entend grogner de plaisir. Ces instants purement sexuels qu'ils partagent, ils en ont terriblement besoin tous les deux. Il n'y a que là que Shinya n'a pas honte de se lâcher complètement, car c'est Tatsurou qui se trouve avec lui.

Quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas plus que ça. Qu'il ne voit que deux fois par mois. Qui n'aura jamais d'incidence directe sur sa vie. Et quelqu'un de froid avec les autres, autant si ce n'est plus que lui. Cette chambre garde secrètes leurs étreintes ardentes, leurs baisers fiévreux et leur corps incandescents.

« _Ta…tsu… »

La voix de Shinya est partie dans les aigus, il ne peut plus cacher le plaisir que son amant lui procure. Les caresses si douces de ses doigts sur ses cuisses, ses cheveux qui chatouillent son ventre et ses lèvres pulpeuses qui embrassent chaque centimètre de peau à leur portée. Le châtain va devenir fou.

Mais soudain, prit d'une impulsion, Shinya donne un coup de hanche qui les fait gémir tous les deux et bascule Tatsurou sur le dos. Ce dernier lui lance un regard carnassier. Comme si lui, allait se laisser dominer comme ça ! Mais Shinya le fait rapidement taire avec une morsure quasi jouissive.

« _Hime... Marmonne le plus grand dans l'oreille de l'autre, pour se venger. »

Shinya repense à son accoutrement en arrivant et se dit que finalement son amant n'a pas tort. Mais pour la forme… Il attrape ses poignets dans une seule main et les bloque au-dessus de sa tête, puis s'assoit à califourchon sur son torse.

« _Qui est la princesse maintenant ? Parvient-il à dire, difficilement. »

Sa respiration est hachée. Tatsurou ricane et inverse de nouveau la situation. Shinya sait très bien qu'il ne fait pas le poids, cependant il aime ce jeu de provocation auquel ils jouent. Ils se narguent l'un l'autre, tout en sachant très bien quelle sera l'issue finale.

Ils connaissent le corps de l'autre dans les détails, Shinya adore les bras musclés de Tatsurou, qui quant à lui embrasse sans discontinuer le cou et les cuisses du châtain. Les gémissements laissent place aux cris, les deux corps finissent par s'unir avec brutalité, pour ne devenir plus qu'un, le temps que le plaisir arrive à son apogée.

Shinya a chaud, trop chaud, et se laisse porter par les vagues de sensations qui l'assaillent de toute part. Il rejette toute la frustration qu'il ressent avec Toshiya, il se déchaîne, et il sent qu'à l'intérieur de son corps, Tatsurou fait pareil. Ils se servent mutuellement de défouloir, tout en s'aidant l'un l'autre.

Ce sont de nouveau des cris qui accueillent la jouissance, et les deux hommes se laissent retomber sur les draps, épuisés. Bientôt, Shinya se relèvera, une fois qu'il aura repris sa respiration, il embrassera Tatsurou et lui souhaitera une bonne nuit. Il se rhabillera sous le regard gourmand du plus grand qui lui lancera un regard froid avant qu'il ne parte, rentrant dans son personnage habituel.

C'est la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui réveille Shinya à sept heures moins le quart. Il peste contre la vie, contre tout le monde, y compris contre l'alcool, et décide de ne pas bouger. La nuit a été courte, il est rentrée de chez Tatsurou à deux heures et a attendu que le sommeil vienne le chercher pendant trois longues heures.

Dans un instant de lucidité, il s'est souvenu avoir bu et n'a donc pas prit de calmants pour dormir. Malgré la fatigue, toute la scène passée avec son partenaire de débauche lui revenait en tête, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Il se retourne dans les draps et maudit la personne qui insiste sur le palier. Il songe à sortir avec une arme pour dégommer l'inopportun mais s'enroule finalement dans un peignoir et se dirige vers la porte. Par le judas, il aperçoit Die et ouvre la porte.

« _Shin-chan, tu vas bien ? S'enquit-il avant de voir l'état de son ami. »

Le châtain le fait entrer et le darde d'un regard neutre et fatigué. Les ondes négatives volent au-dessus de sa tête.

« _Die, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fous devant chez moi, à cette heure-ci ? »

L'accusé lance un regard d'excuse et sa voix est beaucoup moins assurée quand il reprend la parole.

« _Je… euh, je me suis réveillé à six heures, et j'ai compris que tu m'avais ramené, mais après j'ai eu la trouille parce que t'étais avec lui et bah euh… »

Si Shinya agissait comme tous les hommes, il aurait poussé un long soupir d'exaspération.

« _Die, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

Shinya se désigne d'une main.

« _Euh… toi ?

_Oui, précisément ! Je suis vivant. Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_Euh…

_Que Tatsurou ne m'a rien fait. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour ce qui n'a pas lieu d'être, je ne suis pas en sucre. »

La voix de Shinya reste parfaitement normale, ce qui est, de l'avis de Die, peut-être encore plus effrayant que s'il avait crié.

« _Je suis désolée Shin-chan. »

Il semble sincère, et affecté par le tournant qu'a pris leur amitié en une soirée. Shinya esquisse un faible sourire fatigué.

« _Je t'offre un café ? »

Die hoche la tête et suit son ami vers le salon. Il s'installe dans le canapé, et Shinya ne tarde pas à revenir avec un plateau. Die prend une tasse et le remercie. Shinya laisse la sienne et s'assoit à son tour.

« _Tu sais Die, je suis touché par le fait que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. C'est… comment dire… agréable de savoir qu'on compte pour quelqu'un. Mais tu ne devrais pas, il peut m'arriver n'importe quoi n'importe quand. »

Non, Shinya ne lui dira pas qu'il lui reste un peu plus de six mois à vivre. Cependant il se sent coupable.

« _C'est la vie, Shin-chan. Aimer quelqu'un est dangereux, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de le faire. Je ne veux pas arrêter de t'apprécier sous prétexte que nous sommes tous les deux mortels et que nous pouvons disparaître à chaque instant. »

Finalement, il a besoin d'un remontant. Shinya attrape sa tasse de café et s'octroie une minute de réflexion, qu'il occupe à siroter un peu de caféine liquide.

Patient, Die le laisse se remettre de ses émotions sans rien dire.

« _Tu y avais déjà pensé, remarque soudain le châtain.

_Oui, avoue simplement Die.

_Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai perçu que tu n'étais pas comme les autres.

_Je prends ça pour un compliment.

_Ça l'est.

_Je te remercie. »

Un nouveau silence, plus léger cette fois.

« _Toi non plus tu n'es pas comme les autres Shin-chan.

_Tu as été le premier à me voir derrière mon masque.

_Et pourtant tu t'es ouvert à moi avec confiance.

_Parce que les autres se découragent souvent. Tu n'as rien attendu de moi, et tu t'es satisfait de ce que j'étais.

_C'était normal.

_Non. C'était intelligent. »

Die sourit avec douceur à la dernière remarque du châtain. Ils terminent leur café dans le calme, leur complicité habituelle retrouvée.

Le soir-même, Shinya a beaucoup moins de mal à s'endormir. Le fait d'avoir assouvi ses pulsions hormonales avec Tatsurou et d'avoir discuté avec Die l'a rendu plus serein.

Il connaît son partenaire de luxure depuis huit mois, il l'a rencontré dans un bar, un soir où Die était à une soirée organisée par un de ses collègues. Tatsurou était installé dans un coin sombre, et son tee-shirt était maculé par endroits de ce qui semblait être du sang séché. Mais avant d'avoir pu le détailler davantage et s'effrayer de ces taches, Shinya s'était senti fasciné, irrémédiablement attiré par son regard noir.

Une puissante étincelle. Aucun ne voulut baisser les yeux le premier. C'est finalement Shinya qui avait cligné, attirant sur les lèvres du plus grand un sourire carnassier, comme si le châtain n'était qu'un morceau de viande fraîche.

Ce regard, loin d'inciter Shinya à fuir, l'avait surtout émoustillé. Tatsurou avait terminé son verre cul sec, et s'était rapproché de sa future proie, la démarche un peu chaloupée. La soirée était déjà bien entamée…

Tatsurou s'était installé au comptoir et lui avait payé un verre. Ils s'étaient échangés quelques banalités sur la météo, les lèvres appétissantes du barman et la vulgarité d'une femme bourrée dans un coin, puis s'étaient soufflé leurs prénoms, du bout des lèvres.

Tatsurou avait murmuré plusieurs fois celui du châtain avant d'ajouter d'une voix grave « Tu ne devrais pas rester là, Shin-ya, je ne suis pas un gentil garçon. »

« Les gentils garçons sont ennuyants. » avait marmonné Shinya en réponse, froid comme si la situation ne le concernait pas.

Et ce fut justement cette attitude qui fit craquer Tatsurou. En un instant, il paya leurs consommations et entraîna le châtain dehors. Il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, mordant parfois ses lèvres et tordant son pull entre ses mains. Dès lors, Shinya oublia tout. Ce qu'il était, sa capacité à retenir ses émotions, ainsi que la sensation d'être une proie sous l'œil du chasseur…

Leur première fois fut explosive, et ils prirent l'habitude de se retrouver quand Tatsurou était de passage à Tokyo, ce qui arrivait entre deux et trois fois par mois. Ce désir créé par l'attente rendait leurs retrouvailles encore meilleures.

Shinya avait appris plus tard que son partenaire faisait partie de la mafia, et qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'avoir du sang d'autrui sur les mains. Sans le savoir précisément, il se doutait depuis le début que c'était quelque chose de cet acabit. Tatsurou avait des yeux de tueur quand il était seul, son regard se teintant de désir quand Shinya était avec lui.

Die n'avait pas tort en le traitant de meurtrier. Mais même les criminels ont des besoins primaires, et Shinya savait que tant que Tatsurou se satisferait de lui il ne craindrait rien. Et puis le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Quelques jours passent t après la réconciliation de Die et de Shinya. Ce dernier se rappelle brutalement, pendant qu'il donne un cours, de sa conversation avec Kyô et Kaoru, avant qu'il ne rejoigne Tatsurou chez lui. Il a oublié de réfléchir à la question posée par les deux artistes. Il a bien du mal à rester concentré sur ce que jouait son élève.

Une fois chez lui, il passe une bonne heure à tourner en rond sans pouvoir se décider. D'un côté, rejoindre le groupe est extrêmement tentant, mais de l'autre, c'est mauvais de sa part de s'engager pour une durée très limitée. Ce dilemme le rend fou. Jusque ici il avait toujours cédé à ses envies, profitant de la vie tant qu'il pouvait, et se préoccupant peu des conséquences. Toutefois, ici c'est différent. Kyô, Kaoru, et même Toshiya ne sont pas des gens ordinaires. Tout comme Die et Tatsurou, dans des modèles différents cependant.

Shinya se met à espérer qu'ils n'aiment pas son jeu, afin qu'il n'ait pas à refuser leur proposition. Il laisse encore passer deux jours et se décide à appeler le chanteur blond.

«_Salut Shinya, que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ? S'exclame-t-il sitôt a-il décroché.

_Bonjour Kyô. J'ai réfléchit à votre proposition. »

Le chanteur se retient de crier qu'il avait failli mourir d'impatience et prend une voix plus sérieuse.

« _Oh, et qu'en penses-tu ?

_Je… voudrais bien faire l'essai avec vous.

_Très bien, je vais joindre les deux autres pour les prévenir, et puis je t'enverrais un message rapidement pour te dire quand est-ce qu'on se retrouvera. »

Kyô est extrêmement pressé d'entendre jouer le châtain.

« _D'accord.

_Ah, au fait !

_Oui ?

_Si jamais tu nous rejoins, on engagera un cinquième membre.

_Comment ça ?

_Un autre guitariste. Kao' se débrouille très bien, mais s'ils sont deux ça pourra donner des solos de styles très différents. Surtout qu'en ajoutant la batterie, ça donnerait beaucoup plus de rythme et d'impulsion aux morceaux. »

Shinya se rend compte qu'il pourrait écouter Kyô parler de musique pendant des heures.

« _Et vous avez quelqu'un en vue ?

_Oui. Quelqu'un de très talentueux. Tu le verras quand tu viendras jouer devant nous. »

Le châtain ne perçoit pas la note amusée dans la voix du chanteur. Il se contente de le remercier et de mettre fin à la conversation en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée.

Shinya se sent un peu plus léger, bizarrement. Peut-être parce que finalement il s'est décidé. Il sent que cette expérience va beaucoup lui apporter.

Silence, cœur qui bat, soupir.

Trois jours passent, Shinya reçoit un message de Kyô dans la nuit. Succinct mais enthousiaste. Ils se retrouveront donc le lendemain après-midi pour les essais. Réveillé par la vibration du portable qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre, Shinya n'arrive pas à se rendormir. Est-ce à cause de l'excitation qui lui a dévoré le cœur ces derniers jours ?

C'est bien possible. Ca fait très longtemps qu'il n'a pas joué pour un public. Ce qu'il apprend à ses élèves est encore loin de ce qu'il est capable de faire avec sa batterie. Peut-être va-t-il pouvoir se lâcher et s'amuser un peu ?

L'idée d'échouer au test s'est effacée de son esprit, étrangement il souhaite faire partie du groupe. Tant pis s'ils souffrent à sa mort, les accidents arrivent tous les jours, non ? Et puis ils s'en remettront, lui s'est bien remit de la mort de ses deux parents, après tout.

Shinya passe le restant de la nuit à lire un des nombreux romans qui jonchent la table de son salon, seuls éléments avec la batterie qui personnalisent un peu la pièce.

Vers dix heures du matin il sort enfin de sa lecture et s'étire, faisant craquer les cartilages de son dos. Il prend une douche et se prépare à sortir. Il a un cours à donner. Son élève est assez doué, heureusement, aujourd'hui il n'a pas la patience d'entendre des horreurs.

D'ailleurs, ce jeune-là à bien de la chance, ses parents lui louent un local insonorisé dans le sous-sol de leur immeuble, pour qu'il puisse jouer tranquillement de la batterie et cogner fort quand c'est nécessaire.

Il passe une heure et demie avec son élève, qui se révèle avide d'en apprendre toujours plus. Shinya pense qu'il ira loin, s'il se décide à devenir musicien professionnel. Pourtant il trouve le temps long car il n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui l'attend. Il n'a jamais été un stressé de nature, sinon son cœur n'aurait pas survécu aux tortures des autres gamins à l'orphelinat.

Il n'empêche qu'il est impatient d'y être. Ne serait-ce que pour voir les trois musiciens. Ils sont impressionnants. Shinya ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'ils expriment des sentiments quand ils jouent, et que celles-ci sont visibles sur leurs visages, ou si c'est parce que leur niveau musical est en lui-même intéressant.

Dans son attitude, rien ne transparait, son élève le trouve impassible comme à son habitude. Mais il sait maintenant reconnaître les signes d'approbation chez son professeur.

Il rentre chez lui pour manger et se présente au lieu de rendez-vous avec dix minutes d'avance. Kaoru est déjà là, son étui à guitare sur le dos et une cigarette allumée dans la main. Les deux hommes se saluent et entament naturellement une discussion sur la façon dont ils ont commencé à jouer de leur instrument respectif.

Toshiya arrive quelques minutes plus tard, et semble beaucoup plus serein que la dernière fois où Shinya l'a vu. A vrai dire, il était carrément énervé, ce soir-là. Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air mieux, dans ce cas, songe le châtain.

Puis ils voient arriver Kyô et Die ensemble, l'un riant comme un enfant qui vient de jouer une bonne blague à l'épicier du coin et l'autre grimaçant, ce qui se rapproche d'une moue boudeuse. Kaoru hausse un sourcil, Toshiya émet un léger rire, et Shinya les regarde sans expression particulière. Situation des plus normales.

Die se calme et salue les autres avant de leur expliquer que Kyô s'est fait draguer par un mec bourré dans la rue.

« _Et t'as répondu à ses avances ? Demande calmement Kaoru en finissant sa cigarette. »

Kyô fait un effort pour ne pas répliquer, vraiment. Et puis…

« _Bakaoru, on en parle de la barrique qui t'a sauté dessus au dernier concert ? »

Le guitariste s'étouffe à moitié avec la fumée qu'il n'avait pas encore soufflée. Die éclate de nouveau de rire. C'est là, en constatant que son ami a lui aussi son étui à guitare sur le dos, que l'esprit de Shinya se décide à faire le lien avec ce que lui a dit Kyô trois jours plus tôt.

Fidèle à lui-même, il ne montre pas sa surprise, mais se déconnecte de la réalité pendant quelques instants, le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient d'apprendre.

Si bien qu'il n'entend pas Kaoru l'appeler. Il faut que ce dernier lui secoue légèrement l'épaule pour qu'il revienne sur Terre et ne les regarde, un peu surpris. Die est mentalement ravi de voir cette expression chez son ami. Son combat pour le rendre plus vivant extérieurement est permanent.

« _On y va ? Répète le moustachu. »

Le châtain se contente de hocher la tête et suit le mouvement. Avant qu'ils n'entrent dans le bâtiment, Die glisse à l'oreille de Shinya quelques mots.

« _Tu étais dans la Lune, Shin-chan. Toshiya est-il en cause ?»

Shinya soupire et répond doucement.

« _Tu aurais dû être scénariste au lieu de musicien toi. »

Die accepte la pique avec dignité. Ils finissent par entrer tous dans le bâtiment. Dans le couloir sombre, Kyô explique pour les deux nouveaux arrivants qu'ils ne sont pas encore affilés à une maison de disques mais qu'ils louent ce local tous les trois.

Ils traversent encore quelques couloirs, puis descendent au sous-sol. Kyô reprend la parole.

« _J'ai demandé à un ami de nous prêter leur local, on n'a pas encore de batterie nous. Donc on verra les moyens si on décide après de continuer à cinq. »

Shinya a soudainement l'impression que l'adhésion de Die dépend entièrement de la sienne. Il espère ardemment intégrer le groupe, pour lui-même et également pour son ami qui rêve de faire partie d'un groupe qui tenait la route depuis déjà un moment. Pourtant il garde bouche close.

Ils entrent finalement dans le lieu-dit et Kaoru donne brièvement les instructions.

« _On va vous laisser jouer chacun votre tour, Shinya d'abord puis Die. Je ne me fais pas de souci quant à votre niveau, mais comme ça on verra un peu votre style. Vous pouvez jouer ce que vous voulez, même de plusieurs genres différents si vous maitrisez. Puis on tentera des impros si ça fonctionne. »

Shinya acquiesce et se dirige vers la batterie, caressant une cymbale au passage. Il s'installe sur le siège et se saisit des baguettes abandonnées là. Les autres s'adossent au mur en face. Shinya respire et part dans son monde, se concentrant quelques instants avant de commencer à jouer. Il ne voit plus les autres, il anticipe les futurs mouvements qu'il va faire.

La mélodie démarre, rapide, insaisissable. Il change régulièrement de rythmes et de sonorités, créant un mélange détonant. Il voulait les surprendre ? L'effet est réussi.

Kaoru pense que le châtain essaye de leur montrer qu'il peut d'adapter à leur extravagance musicale. Il est bluffé, tout de même. Ce jeune homme, en apparence assez frêle, surtout la dernière fois, vêtu comme une femme, est capable de taper avec tant de puissance sur son instrument.

Il dégage tant de charisme, ce châtain au regard vide, dès qu'il se met à jouer… Toshiya a essayé de lutter mais il ne peut que regarder, ou plutôt dévorer, leur futur batteur. Evidement qu'il a le niveau pour entrer dans leur groupe, Toshiya est même certain qu'il pourra leur apprendre des choses.

Shinya change une fois encore de rythme, Die contemple ses avant-bras musclés dégagés par le tee-shirt sombre qu'il porte. Les muscles sont tendus, témoins de l'effort fourni par le châtain.

Finalement, la musique s'arrête et tout le monde sort de sa torpeur, le batteur y comprit. Il était réellement ailleurs, et se sent beaucoup mieux d'avoir joué. Il n'était pas habitué à cette batterie mais il s'y habitué étonnamment vite.

Die échange un regard avec le chanteur blond et vient s'installer devant les autres avec sa guitare tandis que Shinya va s'assoir contre le mur, aux pieds de Toshiya qui a grand peine à ne pas baisser les yeux vers lui.

Il branche puis accorde son instrument en quelques mouvements rapides, grattant les cordes les unes après les autres pour être certain de la justesse des notes émises.

Shinya ferme les yeux et comme à l'accoutumée, se laisse porter par les notes qui commencent à s'élever en rafale. Cette mélodie est agréable, est-ce une nouvelle création qu'il ne lui a pas encore faite écouter ?

Le morceau change et devient plus calme, mais Die ajoute de la distorsion. Les notes deviennent froides, vicieuses, comme si elles n'étaient que des lames prêtes à s'enfoncer dans la chair des cinq hommes présents. Il torture son instrument.

Kyô admire cette douleur musicale, si proche de la leur. Oui, décidément, Shinya et Die sont deux recrues de choix, il serait impardonnable de les laisser partir. Le blond est ravi d'avoir pu leur proposer cette opportunité.

Finalement Die termine et Kaoru prend la parole une fois que ce dernier a rangé son instrument.

« _Je pense que je n'ai même pas besoin de dire qu'on est impressionnés, à ce niveau ça doit carrément se voir dans nos yeux. »

Die rougit à peine et Shinya étire ses lèvres en un léger sourire que Toshiya ne manque pas.

« _Donc je n'ai clairement plus grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est bienvenue chez nous. »

Le sourire du châtain s'agrandit un peu et Die passe aussitôt un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui, sous le regard nettement moins amène du bassiste. Puis Die laisse exploser sa joie et enlace un peu tout le monde. Shinya se contente d'exprimer sa reconnaissance par le biais de ses prunelles plus brillantes que d'habitude.

Ils sont là, tous les cinq, dans ce petit local encombré et poussiéreux, les yeux étincelant d'une joie enfantine, celle de faire partie d'une unité, proches de pouvoir réaliser un de leurs rêves, vivre de leur passion.

Ils entament une improvisation tous ensembles et le résultat n'est pas très concluant, mais ils profitent de ce moment d'accalmie pour s'amuser.

Rires, battements de cœurs, sons d'instruments divers, bruits de voix.

Viennent ensuite de longs palabres sur la prochaine organisation du groupe, parce que le local sera trop petit s'ils y amènent la batterie de Shinya. Ce dernier trouve alors la solution en leur proposant de venir répéter chez lui le temps qu'ils trouvent un nouveau studio.

Les quatre autres, Toshiya encore plus, sont charmés par cette idée. Un appartement leur changera agréablement des caves auxquels ils sont coutumiers mais pas habitués. Ils remercient sincèrement Shinya et se donnent rendez-vous plus tard avant de se séparer, chacun rentrant chez soi. Le châtain part dans la même direction que Die et le trajet se fait bizarrement dans le calme.

C'est en arrivant en bas de son immeuble que Die se lâche. Il prend Shinya dans ses bras, subitement mais avec calme, il ne souhaite pas l'effrayer. A sa grande joie, le châtain réagit à l'étreinte.

« _Merci Shin-chan. »

Il peut sentir l'émotion dans sa voix et se sent lui-même sourire à cette constatation.

« _Je… vais pouvoir réaliser un de mes rêves, avec toi, et avec eux. »

Là, le châtain sourit vraiment. Voir Die comme ça lui fait vraiment plaisir, et il est étrangement excité par leur nouveau statut de musiciens.

« _Moi aussi je suis content, ajoute-t-il simplement. »

Die le lâche et le regarde dans les yeux.

« _Shin-chan, on va devenir le meilleur groupe possible. »

Die lui tend la main. Shinya la serre, sans écouter la pointe de culpabilité en lui. Moins de six mois, c'est ce qu'il lui reste. Ce ne sera jamais assez pour faire quelque chose de concret, mais il va se donner à fond pour eux, c'est surtout ça qu'il promet dans la poignée de main qu'ils échangent.

Ils se saluent et Die rentre chez lui. Shinya poursuit sa route jusqu'à son propre appartement. S'ils débarquent tous ici, ça a plutôt intérêt à être déjà rangé. Pas qu'il a l'impression qu'ils soient bordéliques, non, mais Die l'est pour trois, un peu comme Tatsurou. Ce qui suffirait amplement à retourner son appartement.

Le mois d'octobre se termine dans un souffle, le mauvais temps s'installe plus profondément dans la capitale nippone, obligeant les habitants à ressortir manteaux et écharpes des placards. C'est ce constate Shinya, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, devant une boutique de musique. Il a oublié de regarder les horaires avant de partir et se retrouve donc à devoir attendre l'ouverture. Ca fait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'il est là mais il n'a pas franchement envie de retraverser toute la ville pour ensuite revenir.

Sans aucun sens, alors qu'il peut attendre. Du coup, il perd son temps en regardant les gens passer dans la rue. Il détonne un peu, avec sa simple chemise passée sur un tee-shirt. Il ne s'habille généralement que quand il y a trop de vent, de peur d'attraper un coup de froid sans le sentir.

En se levant, il n'a pas manqué de regarder la date. Avec un sentiment mitigé, cependant. Cinq mois, dans cinq mois il va mourir. Ce destin qu'il s'est imposé, c'est notamment parce qu'il ne pensait pas rencontrer quelqu'un comme Die, un véritable ami.

Pourtant, même après la rencontre avec les membres de leur groupe, sa résolution n'a pas failli. Il est heureux mais pense que cet état d'esprit ne durera pas. Et quelque part, il veut avoir un véritable contrôle sur sa vie, afin de choisir de mourir, sachant qu'on ne lui a pas laissé le choix quant à sa naissance.

Il faudra néanmoins qu'il soit plus prudent, il sait très bien qu'il ne supportera pas de rencontrer quelconque forme de résistance.

Le magasin ouvre enfin ses portes et Shinya va acheter les vis qu'il lui manquait pour installer ses nouvelles cymbales. Son précieux achat en main il rentre tranquillement chez lui.

Shinya entend sonner et se relève avec grâce du fauteuil dans lequel il était précédemment assis. Derrière la porte, Toshiya patiente tranquillement. Le rendez-vous était prévu pour deux heures, mais il est arrivé volontairement un quart d'heure plus tôt. Il n'y peut rien, depuis qu'il a rencontré le châtain, son esprit semble avoir des pannes assez importantes, et son corps se met à agir de lui-même.

Shinya l'invite à l'intérieur d'un geste à entrer, ce que l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'empresse de faire. Il est sur ses gardes, il doit se retenir de faires certains gestes qui dans cette situations seraient sûrement mal vus.

« _Bonjour Toshiya, en forme ?

_Assez, oui. Et toi ?

_Nuit trop courte. Tu veux un thé? »

Toshiya hoche la tête et Shinya s'absente un instant dans la cuisine avant de revenir avec deux tasses pleines de boisson brûlante. Ils s'installent tous les deux dans le canapé, l'un en face de l'autre.

Shinya n'a pas de problème particulier avec son collègue, c'est quelqu'un d'agréable, très professionnel, et talentueux. Bel homme, avec ça. Si ce n'est sa manie de le fixer dès qu'ils sont dans la même pièce.

Pas qu'il se sente gêné, le batteur, mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Certes, il sait qu'il plaît bien aux hommes. Tatsurou le lui a déjà fait remarquer. Mais Toshiya ? Non, clairement, Shinya ne peut l'imaginer en train de l'observer lui par attraction.

C'est juste… Toshiya. Dans le groupe, lui-même est certainement le plus discret. Kaoru, en tant que leader, garde la tête sur les épaules bien qu'il aime aussi s'amuser, Kyô est assez feignant mais aussi très à l'écoute, Die est celui qui embête le monde, parfois rejoint par le bassiste quand il s'agit de faire tourner en rond le batteur.

Et Toshiya… Shinya ne peut le cerner, et quelque part, ça le frustre. Il est certain qu'il a déjà trop sourit en sa présence, alors qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis une paire de semaines. Etrange.

Shinya se rend compte que le silence qui s'est installé est un peu gênant. Pourquoi donc Toshiya est-il venu plus tôt ? Avait-il quelque chose à lui dire ? Dans ce cas, il ne comprend pas la raison de son mutisme. Shinya relève la tête et fixe son collègue qui baisse les yeux. Voilà autre chose. Que se passe-t-il ?

« _Toshiya, tu as un problème ? Demande le châtain d'une voix douce. »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs sursaute, comme si Shinya le sortait d'un sommeil éveillé. Vraiment très étrange.

« _Tu as l'air bizarre aujourd'hui. »

Toshiya a l'impression de s'être jeté dans la gueule du loup. Il est venu alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il se sentirait mal à l'aise d'être seul avec le châtain. Il n'y peut rien, dès le début il s'est fait envouter.

Shinya reste perplexe du comportement du bassiste.

« _Je me doute que tu dois être plus à l'aise avec Kyô ou Kaoru pour parler, mais si tu veux je suis là aussi, poursuit-il. »

Toshiya ne parvient pas à retenir son soupir. Il n'a compris. Sauf que lui-même ne sait pas si c'est mieux ou non.

« _C'est pas ça… »

Shinya hausse un peu les sourcils et Toshiya se mord les lèvres. Pour que leur batteur se mette à avoir des réactions, c'est que l'histoire doit vraiment le perturber. Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire d'un coup d'un seul.

« _Toshiya.

_Tochi.

_Uh ?

_Mes amis m'appellent Tochi, tu sais.

_Oh, et bien… Appelle-moi Shin dans ce cas. »

Toshiya espère que cette fois son collègue a bien compris qu'il le considérait comme un égal de Kaoru et Kyô. Le châtain sourit avec douceur et Toshiya se sent rougir. Merde, c'est quoi cette réaction, je ne suis pas une ado, peste-t-il mentalement en tentant de limiter cette réaction indésirable.

Shinya note ce rougissement soudain mais se retient de tout commentaire. Il ne veut pas le gêner encore plus, bien qu'il soit complètement perdu quant à la cause.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et Shinya part ouvrir. Les autres arrivent et Toshiya tente de se remettre de ses émotions. Finalement, il n'est pas fâché qu'ils arrivent.

Un mois après sa première discussion avec le bassiste, Shinya croise son regard noir pendant une répétition. Il tente de se reconcentrer sur le morceau qu'ils sont en train de répéter mais peine perdue, Toshiya ne le lâche pas des yeux et c'est réellement inquiétant.

Perdu pour perdu, Shinya lâche ses baguettes et marmonne qu'il sort prendre l'air. Dehors, il essaye de comprendre pourquoi Toshiya semble en colère contre lui. Qu'a-t-il fait, ces derniers temps, qui aurait pu fâcher son ami ?

Dans la salle, les autres se regardent, perplexe.

« _Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Demande soudain Die, étudiant instinctivement le regard de Toshiya qui baisse la tête, se sentant un minimum coupable.

_Toshiya, une idée ? Continue Kaoru, qui a suivi l'échange. »

Le concerné marmotte quelques mots dont personne ne réussit à saisir le sens.

« _Quoi ?

_J'ai dit : il m'énerve. »

Toshiya se prend alors trois regards choqués.

« _Pardon ?

_Il est aux anges parce qu'il voit son plan cul bientôt, il souriait en jouant tout à l'heure.

_Il t'en a parlé, ou tu es au courant ?

_J'ai deviné. Il ne sourit qu'à Die ou quand il reçoit un message de ce mec. Et nous on est quoi pour lui, juste des collègues ? »

Kyô se pince l'arête du nez, sentant venir l'engueulade.

« _Tochi, tu es jaloux ? S'enquit avec une douceur peu habituelle Die. »

Pour le tact on repassera, mais il fait des efforts… Toshiya grogne un peu mais ils voient clairement l'approbation.

« _Tu sais Tochi, ça fait une dizaine de mois qu'ils couchent ensemble régulièrement, et j'ai cru comprendre que Shinya décharge toutes ses tensions sur ce mec. Il sourit quand il reçoit un message de lui, pas parce qu'il l'aime plus que nous, mais bien parce qu'il sait qu'il va pouvoir se lâcher.

_Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre.

_Shin-chan considère ça dégradant d'exprimer ses émotions. Vu de cet aspect-là, nous sommes les plus chanceux car avec nous il est calme et maîtrisé, explique Die.

_Mais c'est seulement son point de vue ! S'exclame Toshiya.

_Certes, pourtant c'est la raison de son comportement. Il n'imagine sûrement pas que ça pose un souci de compréhension et de cohérence avec nous, devine Kaoru.

_Oh… murmure Kyô, comprenant enfin.

Ils sont dans leur nouveau local, qu'ils ont décidé de louer après avoir squatté l'appartement de Shinya pendant deux semaines. Ce dernier a donc quitté la salle, gêné ou énervé par la façon dont Toshiya l'observait depuis le début de leur répétition.

« _Je trouve quand même que Shinya s'ouvre bien à vous.

_Ah bon ?

_Hm. Il m'a fallu un an pour obtenir un simple sourire.

_Effectivement.

_Peut-être qu'il s'est habitué.

_C'est possible.

_En attendant, qui va le chercher ?

_J'y vais. C'est de ma faute s'il est parti. »

Les autres acquiescent et Toshiya sort de la salle. Il retrouve le batteur assis en tailleur sur les marches du bâtiment, impassible.

« _Shin… »

Véritablement surpris, la tête châtaine sursaute un peu avant de se retourner. Toshiya croise le regard fatigué de Shinya et se mord la lèvre. Leur batteur a l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des lustres, que lui arrive-t-il ? Serait-ce encore parce qu'il est impatient de voir son partenaire ? Non, Toshiya, arrête de penser à ce genre de trucs ou tu vas encore péter les plombs.

« _Tu viens ? S'enquit le bassiste avec un sourire qui se veut léger. »

Shinya hoche la tête, se relève puis époussète son pantalon. Trop moulant, d'ailleurs, songe Toshiya.

« _Je suis désolé, Shin, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. C'est effrayant de savoir que tu vas retrouver ce type, encore une fois. On ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour toi. »

Shinya hausse les épaules d'un air peur concerné. A l'intérieur il bouillonne. Vivement que la répétition se termine.

« _Tu viens ? Demande-t-il à son tour. »

Toshiya retient une légère grimace et suit son collègue et ami à l'intérieur où les attendent les trois autres.

Trois semaines plus tard, ils sont réunis dans l'appartement du batteur. C'est leur quartier général, surtout depuis que le chauffage ne fonctionne plus au local. Ils y jouent toujours, en attendant, c'est plus confortable de discuter dans un endroit où la température dépasse les dix degrés.

Kyô est assis sur un canapé, coudes posés sur les genoux, fébrile. Kaoru, plutôt détendu quant à lui, est juste à côté de lui. En face se trouve Die dans un fauteuil, un magazine dans les mains, et Toshiya sur l'accoudoir du même fauteuil, en train de lire par-dessus l'épaule du flamboyant guitariste.

Shinya revient de la cuisine et donne à boire à tout le monde, en parfait hôte qu'il est, avant de s'assoir sur une chaise qu'il a amenée.

« _Bon t'en es où Die ? Trépigne le chanteur.

_A « les sons tourmentés brisent nos espoirs intimes mais nous ravissent de plaisir. »

_J'avais pas lu cette phrase-là, tiens, remarque Kaoru.

_Je ne pensais honnêtement pas que l'article serait aussi élogieux, murmure Toshiya, finissant de lire la page avant son ami. Certes, j'ai largement confiance en nos capacités, mais tout de même.

_Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je trouve ça disproportionné par rapport à la réaction de la journaliste le soir de notre prestation.

_C'est ça. M'enfin, nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre. Avec un tel commentaire, dans cette bible de la musique actuelle, on n'a plus franchement à s'inquiéter de remplir les bars dans un avenir rapproché. »

Die finit à son tour de lire l'article et pose – jette – le magazine sur la table basse.

« _C'est dingue, marmonne-t-il.

_Tu comprends mon enthousiasme au téléphone maintenant ? Demande le chanteur.

_Beaucoup mieux. Enfin, depuis le temps que je te connais je sais que tu n'exprimes ta joie que dans des occasions qui en valent la peine.

_C'est juste incroyable, on a eu de la chance.

_Non, on a bien bossé, ajoute Shinya »

Les cinq hommes se sourient, fiers de leur travail. Ils n'ont eu de cesse d'améliorer les créations du trio d'origine pour les rendre les plus parfaites possibles. Toshiya avait raison, Shinya leur a appris des choses. C'est lui qui fixe le rythme avec son instrument, et sans doute a-t-il la meilleure oreille du groupe.

Dans le calme de sa chambre, ce soir-là, Shinya se repasse en boucle les évènements de la journée. Il est heureux, la douce chaleur qui remplit son cœur en est la preuve. La découverte de l'article élogieux a remonté le moral des troupes.

Ca va faire un mois et demi qu'ils ont décidé de tenter l'aventure à cinq. Le mois de novembre est bien entamé et le froid sévit sur la capitale. Shinya s'enfouit un peu plus sous ses couvertures. Il n'est pas frileux mais aime avoir chaud pour s'endormir.

Il profite du temps qu'il lui reste, il croque la vie à pleines dents et fait de son mieux pour ne décevoir personne, que ce soient les membres du groupes, leurs fans, ou lui-même.

Bizarrement chaque jour qui le rapproche de sa mort le rend un peu plus serein, satisfait de la vie qu'il a mené jusqu'ici. Chaque journée est précieuse, il ne perd pas de temps. C'est cette décision – macabre diraient les autres – qui donne cet aspect magique à son existence.

Shinya regarde la neige tomber par la baie vitrée de son salon. Il fait noir depuis déjà quelques heures. Le batteur porte un confortable pull en cachemire noir accompagné d'un de ses pantalons en velours lacé sur les côtés. Il est appuyé contre la paroi glacée qui le protège de la température hivernale du dehors. Sa position n'est pas des plus agréables toutefois il ne désire pas se retourner. Il sent parfaitement le regard brûlant de Toshiya dans son dos. Celui-ci est assis dans le canapé et n'a pas quitté le châtain des yeux depuis qu'il s'est levé quand la neige a commencé à tomber. Il ne semble même pas se rendre compte que Kaoru et Die ont également compris et en parlent à voix - subjectivement - basse tout en jouant en réseau avec leurs smartphones.

Au bout d'un temps qui paraît infini à Toshiya, Shinya revient s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le sofa. Il ne retient pas un glapissement de surprise et de protestation quand les pieds gelés du châtain se glissent vicieusement sous son pull et entrent en contact avec la peau chaude de son ventre. Die ricane et se prend un regard noir du bassiste intérieurement ravi du presque sourire de son assaillant.

C'est limite s'il ne compte pas les réactions que leur offre son châtain préféré.

« _Tu aimes vraiment la neige Shin-chan? Demande soudain Die, remit de son précédent rire.

_Quand elle arrive tu penses qu'elle sera là longtemps mais en réalité elle est terriblement éphémère. Tout comme la vie.

_Shinya a toujours de beaux mots pour répondre à des questions simples, remarque Kaoru avec un sourire énigmatique.

_Parfois je suis obligé de lui demander de répéter pour avoir véritablement la réponse à ma question, remarque Die avec humour. »

Toshiya rit fortement. Shinya récupère ses pieds désormais réchauffés et s'assoit en tailleur, légèrement appuyé contre le bassiste qui ne se retient plus pour montrer sa joie. Curieusement c'est cette spontanéité que le châtain apprécie chez lui. C'est déjà arrivé à Toshiya d'éteindre Shinya " par hasard ". Surtout que le bassiste n'est pas lourd, il reste très correct, quand bien même il a parfois l'air frustré. Le châtain n'est pas dupe mais c'est agréable de se sentir aimé, plus que pour son corps. Il ne se plaint pas, puisque qu'il a choisi l'état de fait actuel mais il découvre ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si elle n'avait pas aussi mal commencé.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre avec force bruit et reclaque presque aussitôt. Un Kyô couvert de neige apparaît dans le salon et Shinya se précipite vers lui pour l'aider à se débarrasser de tout ça avant que ça ne fonde et inonde la pièce. Toshiya soupire de la perte de sa bouillote humaine.

Ce soir c'est le vingt-quatre décembre. D'un commun accord ils ont décidé de passer la nuit ensemble, comme aucun d'entre eux n'est en couple.

Shinya ne peut évidemment pas considérer ainsi sa relation avec Tatsurou, même s'ils se sont vus trois fois ce mois-ci au grand dam de Toshiya – jaloux – et de Die – inquiet.

« _Bah alors Kyô-chan, tu as voulu te changer en glaçon ? »

Le concerné hausse les sourcils exactement en même temps que Toshiya, dans un parfait air désespéré.

« _Die tu te concentres sur le jeu ou je continue de te laminer sans scrupules, demande soudain Kaoru sur le ton de la conversation polie. »

Effectivement, le guitariste a eu la tête ailleurs durant les précédentes minutes et ça se ressent dans son – pitoyable – score.

« _Enfoiré ! »

Die jure mais se reconcentre bien vite sur la partie. Shinya traîne le chanteur dans la salle de bain pour lui permettre de mettre des vêtements secs. Les corpulences des deux amis étant presque des plus opposées, Kyô fusille du regard les autres, leur promettant mille tortures s'ils osent faire une quelconque remarque sur la façon dont il est désormais habillé.

Die pouffe – presque ! – silencieusement et se prend une tape à l'arrière du crâne par un petit blond qui ne supporte pas qu'on se foute aussi ouvertement de lui. Shinya calme le jeu avec sagesse et propose une première tournée d'apéritif. Il reçoit dans l'immédiat l'approbation des foules.

La soirée se passe dans la bonne humeur, agrémentée de taquineries et des ricanements de Die et Toshiya qui décident – après avoir eu chacun trois verres dans le nez – que se mettre à deux pour embêter Shinya était plus drôle. Bonjour le niveau.

Toutefois ce dernier ne se laisse pas faire et réplique du tac au tac, ce qui les décourage au bout d'un moment.

Vers deux heures du matin, ils réalisent finalement qu'ils sont tous trop imbibés d'alcool pour espérer rentrer chez eux sans dommages. Surtout qu'ils sont pour la plupart venus en voiture. Même Shinya est un peu… à l'ouest. Pourtant, même avec quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang, il garde sa maitrise de lui-même. Certes un peu atténuée, mais comme l'attention des autres l'est aussi, ce n'est pas si grave.

Ils poussent la batterie dans un coin du salon, déplient le canapé lit et installent dans l'espace restant un matelas gonflable que Shinya avait heureusement gardé de sa jeunesse.

En souriant, Die pousse Toshiya et Shinya vers la chambre de ce dernier puis va s'écrouler sur le matelas aux pieds du canapé sous l'œil goguenard de Kaoru qui commence à décuver.

Kyô roupille déjà aux côtés du moustachu, vaincu par les évènements et par sa consommation de saké. Personne sauf le blond n'a été dupe de la répartition des lits choisie par le guitariste.

Dans la chambre, un Shinya pas plus perturbé que ça se déshabille vaguement devant un Toshiya qui se mord les lèvres pour ne pas réagir. Ils finissent par se glisser sous les draps avec un soupir de bien-être partagé.

Ainsi proche du corps du châtain qui l'attire depuis leur première rencontre, Toshiya pensait mettre beaucoup plus de temps à s'endormir.

Pourtant le lendemain matin force est de constaté qu'il a cédé à Morphée en un temps record. Sans doute son propre corps a-t-il par comprendre que c'était plus prudent. Maintenant il se sent bien. Shinya dort encore, torse nu et légèrement collé contre lui.

Toshiya a désespérément besoin de passer sa main dans les cheveux châtains et emmêlés du plus jeune. Il semble beaucoup plus détendu qu'il ne l'est dans la vie de tous les jours et Toshiya le trouve adorable, quand bien même il a une trentaine d'années.

L'âge importe peu à l'amour. L'amour ? Toshiya frissonne. Est-ce vraiment ceci qu'il ressent ? Au début il pensait à une banale attirance physique, motivée par le corps avantageux de son cadet. Puis il s'est rendu que le simple fait de savoir que le châtain se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui suffisait à le faire réagir. Mais malgré ses frasques sexuelles – rapidement expliquées par un Die un poil énervé –, Toshiya a l'impression que Shinya est l'incarnation parfaite d'un être pur, terriblement viril quand il ne fait plus qu'un avec sa batterie, et délicieusement androgyne quand il s'habille pour sortir.

Toshiya a de toute façon décidé qu'il ne tenterait rien. Oh, il sait qu'il ne tiendra pas éternellement mais un peu de patience n'a jamais tué personne. Il sait que Shinya apprécie sa vie actuelle telle qu'elle est, surtout depuis qu'ils ont formé le groupe. Die l'a affirmé. Le châtain sourit de temps à autres quand ils sont tous là, ce qui est un net progrès par rapport à l'époque où ils se sont rencontrés tous les cinq.

Toshiya se souvient soudain de l'air étrange qu'arborait Shinya la veille, lorsqu'il observait la neige ou pendant quelques fugaces instants, seul dans la cuisine. Comme si… Non décidément Toshiya ne pouvait mettre de mots sur ce qu'il avait trouvé dans les yeux de son ami. Pourtant ça lui a serré le cœur. Shinya semblait concentré sur les particules blanchâtres, comme si c'était… la dernière fois. Même avec ses sentiments diffus Toshiya ne savait pas à quel point il a raison.

Les mois s'écoulent, le temps file à toute vitesse. Paisiblement ? Non, pas exactement. La popularité sans cesse grandissante du groupe laisse de moins en moins de repos au groupe. Janvier et février s'éclipsent dans un souffle, laissant place à mars et à ses températures plus clémentes.

Les arbres recouverts de bourgeons, le pays attend avec impatience le début de la floraison des cerisiers. On la prévoit pour début avril dans la région de Tokyo.

En cette fin de mois de mars, le groupe est donc sur les chapeaux de roues pour préparer leur premier vrai concert en plein air, le dernier jour du mois.

Shinya sait que ce sera également sa dernière prestation avec eux. Il répète avec application, ne laisse rien transparaître. Il ne souhaite pas les inquiéter. Il se sent bien, mais de plus en plus étranger à ce qui l'entoure, comme s'il était déjà en train de partir.

Toshiya a un air légèrement angoissé sur le visage depuis plusieurs jours, le châtain se demande bien pourquoi. Shinya ne leur dira rien. Il hésite cependant à leur écrire un message.

Il ne supportera pas qu'on l'empêche de passer à l'acte. Le seul à qui Shinya veut en parler, c'est Tatsurou. Il ne saurait expliquer la raison, toutefois c'est beaucoup plus simple dans son esprit. Il est persuadé que ça doit se passer de cette façon. Heureusement, Tatsurou lui donne rendez-vous trois jours avant leur concert.

Il reçoit le message dans l'après-midi pour le soir-même, alors qu'ils font une pause. Shinya est resté dans la salle avec Toshiya pendant que les trois autres fument dehors. Shinya laisse un léger sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres en ouvrant le SMS et le bassiste observateur comprend tout de suite de quoi il s'agit. Son cœur se froisse encore un peu plus.

Pourquoi ce parfait inconnu, qui n'en a qu'après le corps de leur batteur, et qui en outre est très peu recommandable, y a-t-il droit ?

Toshiya continue d'espérer que Shinya finisse par se détourner de cette odieuse liaison, sauf que ça semble impossible.

« _Tu vas encore le voir, marmonne-t-il, sans vraiment faire attention. »

Il a parlé à voix haute. Shinya lâche son portable et tourne la tête vers le bassiste. Leurs regards se croisent.

« _C'est la dernière fois. »

Toshiya écarquille les yeux. Une bouffée de chaleur vient détendre son cœur meurtri. Shinya ne se rend pas compte de la cruauté de sa phrase. De ce qu'elle sous-entend. Oui, c'est la dernière fois qu'ils se voient, il ne ment pas. Cependant c'est pour une raison bien particulière.

Il est certain que le bassiste va s'imaginer que quelque chose sera possible avec le batteur dans le futur, alors qu'il va le perdre. Complètement.

Le soir, le châtain se rend chez Tatsurou. Avant de venir il s'est fait harceler par Die qui a appris la teneur de sa 'conversation' avec Toshiya. Inutile d'ajouter que tout le groupe est désormais au courant. Sans savoir ce que ça cache. Evidemment, comment le pourraient-ils ? Shinya est la discrétion incarnée, et personne ne pourrait soupçonner un acte d'une telle ampleur.

Ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme de leur part de ne rien deviner, c'est simplement naturel.

Tatsurou accueille son amant avec un sourire carnassier. Tous les deux sont en manque, ça fait un mois que le plus grand n'est pas rentré au pays. Des ennuis avec la police, a-t-il précisé dans son message.

Le châtain entoure le torse de son amant de ses bras et lui mordille la base du cou. Le torturé pousse un long gémissement et laisse plus d'espace au châtain. Douleur et impatience.

« _Shin-ya ! grogne-t-il quand la délicieuse géhenne prend fin. »

Le concerné relève la tête pour se plonger dans les yeux de sa victime consentante, dans la pénombre du couloir dans lequel ils stagnent.

« _Tatsurou, chuchote Shinya, sa bouche migrant vers l'oreille du plus grand, toujours plaqué contre le mur.

_Mm ? »

Pas le courage d'émettre plus de syllabes.

« _Rend moi fou. Marque moi de ton empreinte, pour que jusqu'à la fin je me souvienne. De la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien. Du désir qui prend possession de nos êtres. »

Tatsurou ne voit pas bien où veut en venir son amant, cependant il respectera sa décision. Pour leur plaisir à tous les deux. Oh que oui il va l'amener dans les hauteurs de l'aliénation. La passion qui les anime est perversion.

Il inverse les positions, plaque durement Shinya contre le mur et le soulève. Les jambes du châtain s'enroulent automatiquement autour de sa taille et ils s'embrassent enfin, à en perdre haleine.

Ils se déplacent à l'aveugle vers la chambre à coucher, Tatsurou laisse tomber son léger fardeau sur le matelas défoncé et l'y rejoint sans attendre.

« _Je vais mourir. Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, glisse le plus jeune d'une voix étonnamment calme. »

Tatsurou sent bien qu'il ne plaisante pas.

« _Alors quand nous nous retrouverons en Enfer, nous aurons enfin quelque chose en commun, murmure ce dernier de sa voix un peu rauque, tout en le déshabillant.

_Meurtriers. »

Tatsurou s'immerge une seconde dans les pupilles brillantes.

« _Et hédonistes, rajoute-t-il avec un sourire mutin. »

Le châtain est on ne peut plus d'accord avec ça.

Le reste de la nuit se déroule dans une ambiance brûlante, les deux hommes ne se laissent pas de répit avant une heure avancée, et finissent par s'écrouler sur le lit, épuisés et en sueur. Le sommeil les happe sans prévenir et la conscience de Shinya n'a plus assez d'emprise sur son corps pour le faire rentrer chez lui.

Le matin les trouve curieusement enlacés. C'est un bruyant portable qui les tire de leurs songes en sursaut. Un long grognement partagé se fait entendre. Shinya cherche l'engin du diable dans les affaires qu'ils ont jeté pêle-mêle sur le sol déjà encombré.

Il décroche, se massant les tempes avec l'autre main. Tatsurou, vicieux, entame une légère caresse sur la cuisse pâle qui le nargue. Le châtain se mord les lèvres.

« _Allo Shin-chan ? Tu vas bien ?

_Die… »

La voix du châtain est tellement menaçante que le guitariste en a le souffle coupé.

« _Je croyais avoir été clair. »

Froide et implacable. Die en perd sa verve habituelle.

« _Oui mais…

_Bordel je ne suis plus un enfant ! »

Et il raccroche, préférant s'arrêter là plutôt que de prendre le risque que les mots dépassent sa pensée. Il est en colère mais ne veut pas se fâcher complètement avec Die moins d'une semaine avant sa mort.

La main de Tatsurou a migré vers son entrejambe qui même de si bon matin apprécie le traitement.

« _Une idole suicidaire et un meurtrier en cavale, ça aurait pu être amusant de voir les réactions de l'opinion publique. »

Shinya rit doucement à cette remarque. Il passe la main dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis.

« _Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté, Tatsurou. Notre relation fut certes, peur conventionnelle, pourtant je gage que tout comme moi, c'était ce qu'il te fallait. Je me trompe ?

_Aucunement. Je suppose que je vais vraiment quitter le pays maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à y faire. »

Shinya hoche la tête. Ils décident ensuite d'aller à la douche, et les mains baladeuses reviennent. Finalement, ils se retrouvent devant un café à l'heure du repas. Ils sont enfin rassasiés.

Ils ne parlent pas, jusqu'à ce que le châtain annonce son départ.

« _Je vais partir. »

L'autre acquiesce, et Shinya enfile sa veste, avant de vérifier que son portable est bien dans sa poche. Ils se dirigent vers la porte de l'appartement que Shinya ouvre.

« _Adieu, Tatsurou. Je t'attendrais là-haut. »

Le concerné éclate de rire.

« _Je ne sais pas de quoi le reste de ma vie sera fait, mais je pressens que tout le mal que j'ai causé ne tardera pas à revenir à l'envoyeur. »

Ils en parlent sur le ton de la conversation anodine, comme si pour eux, la vie n'était rien qu'un jeu. Shinya embrasse simplement son ex-amant et le regarde une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons.

« _Adieu, Shin-ya. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont de regrets. Ils n'ont pas laissé la place aux sentiments amoureux, malgré une relative tendresse la dernière nuit. Ils ont profités à fond de leurs étreintes. Shinya a vaguement l'impression d'avoir bafoué l'intérêt que lui porte Toshiya, toutefois lui n'avait pas envie d'une relation avec le bassiste.

Il ne devait rien à Tatsurou, et celui-ci ne lui devait rien. Ce dernier n'a pas cherché à le retenir car il n'avait aucun droit sur lui.

Shinya – et Tatsurou également – avait besoin de cette relation. Pour l'interdit. Pour décharger ses pulsions. Pour son plaisir personnel. Et parce qu'il gardait le contrôle. Quand bien même il était beaucoup plus libéré dans les bras musclés de Tatsurou qu'avec ses amis, il était conscient de ses émotions.

L'amour l'avait toujours effrayé pour ses propensions à faire perdre toute rationalité quand un problème concernait l'autre. De plus, ça aurait été encore plus cruel de jouer avec les sentiments réels de quelqu'un en faisant semblant de l'aimer pour finalement le quitter avant sa mort.

Déjà qu'il s'en voulait un peu de faire ça à ses amis… Si un homme avait partagé sa vie ça aurait été pire. Il évitait d'y penser. Il avait œuvré toute sa vie pour mourir libre, sans regrets ni remords. Il n'allait pas tout chambouler maintenant. Hors de question.

Shinya se rappelle soudain des paroles de Die. Est-ce plus courageux de prendre le risque de souffrir en aimant quelqu'un qu'en évitant tous sentiments ? Le châtain s'estime satisfait de l'existence qu'il a menée jusqu'ici. Hédoniste, Tatsurou l'a mentionné. La recherche du plaisir uniquement.

La souffrance et affiliés, il a donné quand il était jeune, merci.

Shinya rentre chez lui et retrouve son calme habituel. Il compte se reposer quelques heures étant donné qu'une répétition générale est prévue pour le lendemain.

Il rumine sa – brève – conversation avec Die. Il est persuadé que son ami en a touché un mot à Toshiya. Ca fait de multiples fois que le guitariste essaie de le pousser avec sa délicatesse légendaire. Autant dire que Shinya le voit arriver de loin avec ses gros sabots.

Le batteur ressent un minimum de culpabilité. Il va mourir et n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de blesser Die. Ils vont souffrir, il le sait. Ils vont lui en vouloir, dans un premier temps. Ils vont vouloir comprendre. Mais même en leur expliquant, ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils n'ont pas ressenti son enfance à l'orphelinat. Son besoin de vivre de toutes ses forces avant d'être rattrapé par ses démons. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il a enduré pour ne pas perdre les pédales.

Le concert arrive très vite. Le trente-et-un mars. Déjà. Les bourgeons des cerisiers sont prêts à éclore. Shinya contemple les arbres qui l'entourent d'un air serein. Ils vont bientôt monter sur scène, c'est l'histoire d'une poignée de minutes. Il entend les cris d'impatience des fans. De leurs fans.

Il est juste derrière la scène en plein air qui a été montée la veille. Un autre groupe est passé avant eux. Assis en tailleur sur le sol, seul. Ils sont dans un grand parc de Tokyo, dont il n'a pas retenu le nom. Ce n'est pas important.

Kaoru et Die sont en train de faire provision de nicotine pour les deux heures qui vont suivre. Toshiya stresse probablement près d'eux et Kyô répète inlassablement les paroles de la dernière chanson qu'il a écrite.

Shinya jette un regard à sa montre. Cinq minutes. Ca y est, il stresse. Bientôt ils vont tous les cinq monter sur scène. Et jouer. Ensemble. Avec leur âme et avec leur corps. Ne faire plus qu'un avec leur instrument. Shinya est fier de ce qu'ils ont réussi à faire.

Une minute. Il se relève, un tantinet nerveux, et frotte la poussière qui s'est accrochée à son pantalon noir. Il est habillé comme lorsqu'il se rendait chez Tatsurou. Les fans semblent apprécier ce personnage androgyne.

Il rejoint ses amis et collègues aux pieds des escaliers qui mènent à la scène. Ils se regardent dans les yeux tous les cinq, émus. Ils s'encouragent mentalement et se prennent par les épaules pour former un cercle. Kaoru leur adresse une œillade confiante et monte sur la scène le premier. Instantanément les cris augmentent en puissance. Die suit le leader, rejoint dans la foulée par Toshiya. Shinya caresse l'épaule de Kyô et s'en va rejoindre son destin. Les quatre musiciens entament le premier morceau de la setlist.

Puis Kyô les rejoint, et ils sentent l'émotion les étreindre. La foule scande leur nom tandis qu'ils se défoulent sur Yokan.

Le concert se passe du mieux possible, les cinq amis sont dans l'euphorie du moment et jouent comme jamais, galvanisés par leur récente montée de popularité.

Toshiya ne peut s'empêcher de sourire quand il tourne la tête vers Shinya et se rend compte que celui-ci a l'air extatique, les yeux à demi-fermés et les lèvres légèrement étirées.

Trop tôt, c'est terminé. Les saluts ne peuvent durer indéfiniment et ils quittent la scène sous les cris de regrets de leurs fans. Die serre Shinya qui se laisse aller dans ses bras. Kaoru prend Kyô et Toshiya par les épaules. Ils l'ont fait, et l'émotion est toujours palpable entre eux.

Même Shinya se laisse porter. Ca, Die et Toshiya l'ont bien remarqué pendant le concert. Cet air serein qu'il affichait…

Ils vont se changer et se démaquiller puis se rendent dans un bar, pour arroser dignement leur réussite. A la fin de la soirée, Shinya étreint chacun de ses amis. Enfin, le contact est nettement prolongé pour Die et Toshiya. Il leur sourit avec douceur et les remercie pour lui avoir permis de connaître un sentiment aussi fort.

Surpris, ils sont également très touchés de l'attention de leur timide batteur. Ils se congratulent une dernière fois et se séparent pour rentrer chez eux. Die et Shinya prennent le même chemin. Ils arrivent devant la maison du guitariste après avoir déambulé une trentaine de minutes dans les rues sombres. Le silence qui règne entre eux est confortable, apaisant.

« _Je suis content, Die. Merci d'avoir été là. »

Malgré son bonheur de voir le châtain dans cet état, aussi ouvert, Die a tout de même un léger pressentiment.

« _Tout va bien Shinya ?

_Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai un peu l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Vous avez changé ma vie. »

Mais pas ma mort, se retient-il de dire. L'autre sourit alors, rassuré.

« _Bonne nuit, alors. On se voit bientôt !

_Bonne nuit Die, murmure Shinya avant de prendre congé de son ami pour rentrer chez lui. »

Moins de vingt-quatre heures. C'est ce à quoi il pense en premier, lorsqu'il se réveille dans son lit un certain nombre d'heures plus tard.

Son premier acte est de se lever pour aller voir si le cerisier devant chez lui à fleuri. Un doux sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres à la vue des délicates fleurs roses sur les branches.

Une bouffée d'émotion lui serre la gorge. C'est si beau. Un peu comme la neige. Pur et éphémère. Il se surprend à rire. Lui est peut-être éphémère, mais il n'a jamais été pur. Toshiya se trompait bien lourdement, au moins sur ce point-là.

Shinya se prépare comme d'habitude, va prendre une douche puis s'habille. Un jean troué. Une chemise noire et une veste en cuir. Il se coiffe avec soin et s'installe ensuite à genoux sur le tapis, le dos appuyé contre le bas du canapé. Il attrape un stylo et une feuille de papier.

Les mots prennent rapidement forme, finalement ce n'est pas si difficile à écrire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il essaye de se faire croire, tout en ignorant volontairement la douleur qui lui parcoure les entrailles.

Il couche toutes ses idées sur le papier, se décharge de tous ses mensonges, espérant leur faire comprendre les raisons de son acte, pas si désespéré que ça.

Si on retrouve son corps, on viendra perquisitionner chez lui. Ce n'est pas la meilleure solution de laisser la lettre en évidence sur la table. Il la glisse alors dans une enveloppe, et après un instant de réflexion, écrit l'adresse de Kyô dessus. Il imagine que c'est celui qui sera le plus rationnel.

Il laisse l'enveloppe posée sur le canapé et se relève doucement. Il parcoure son appartement du regard. Il s'est tant démené pour avoir une vie décente, et il est fier d'y être parvenu, de ne pas être devenu un adulte sans foi ni loi, volant ou mendiant pour subsister.

Il ne voit pas son suicide comme un acte lâche, mais comme un acte libre. Il aime la vie, cependant il veut être maître de son destin jusqu'au bout.

Il récupère la lettre et ses clés de voiture, puis retire la carte SIM de son téléphone avant d'éteindre ce dernier et de le laisser dans le canapé. Pas question qui quiconque connaisse la teneur de ses discussions occasionnelles avec Tatsurou.

Sa vie – et surtout sa mort – sera suffisamment disséquée dans les médias pour qu'il en rajoute inutilement.

Il ferme la porte de chez lui et va déposer les clés chez la gardienne de l'immeuble. Il descend pour la dernière fois les escaliers et s'engouffre dans sa voiture. Le bruit du moteur fait cesser les battements trop rapides de son organe vital. Il contrôle la situation.

Il dépose la missive dans une boîte aux lettres plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin. Il s'installe plus confortablement derrière son volant, il a quelques heures de voiture devant lui.

La voiture avale les kilomètres tranquillement, et Shinya retrouve sa sérénité. Il lui faut environ cinq heures pour atteindre sa destination, le soir commence à tomber. Il n'a aucun moyen de savoir si ses amis le cherchent déjà, et de toute façon il n'est pas parti depuis assez longtemps pour qu'ils préviennent la police.

Un vent violent l'accueille lorsqu'il se décide à sortir de l'habitacle chauffé du véhicule. Il active la fermeture centralisée et s'éloigne de son dernier moyen de revenir à la civilisation.

Il inspire à plein poumons l'odeur iodée de l'air, et sent quelques gouttes d'eau atterrir sur lui. Peut-être y aura-t-il un orage cette nuit ? C'est sûrement un bon moment pour mourir.

On pourrait le croire fou, à le regarder marcher tranquillement dans les landes qui surplombent les falaises de Tojimbo, un paisible sourire aux lèvres.

La pluie lui fouette désormais le visage mais il continue, imperturbable. La nuit s'installe, il ne doit sa visibilité qu'à la Lune, étonnamment lumineuse.

Il arrive enfin en haut des falaises. De nombreuses stèles sont implantées ici, envahies par les herbes folles. Cet endroit est magnifique. Il entend les vagues se fracasser contre les rochers en contrebas, il sent l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau et l'odeur marine. Il se sent calme.

Son cœur n'émet plus que des battements réguliers, comme s'il ignorait que sa fin se rapprochait à grandes rafales.

Shinya s'accroupit dans l'herbe, parmi les genêts et les pierres en hommages aux désespérés morts ici avant lui. Il n'a jamais été croyant, après tout, il a toujours dû se débrouiller seul pour s'en sortir, alors que si les Dieux existaient ils auraient pu avoir pitié de lui un minimum.

Pourtant, il adresse une prière mentale aux personnes qui ont illuminé la fin de la vie. Qui l'ont rendu telle qu'il en avait rêvé. Il va mourir heureux, grâce à eux.

Il rouvre les yeux, et dans ses pupilles noires se révèlent toute la force et la détermination qui sont les siennes. Il se relève avec douceur et s'approche du bord de la falaise.

La chute va être tout à fois. Longue, lente, torturante, mais promesse de liberté. C'est pourquoi il n'hésite pas. Il contemple une dernière fois la lune, et balance son corps dans le vide. Une bourrasque de vent lui donne l'impression de n'être qu'un fétu de paille. Il ferme les yeux, pour la dernière fois, et perd conscience en heurtant violemment les lames mortelles.

C'est une tempête qui salue l'arrivée des visiteurs, quelques temps plus tard. Cette fois, il fait jour, mais la mer est déchaînée. Ils peinent à avancer, tant le vent chercher à les pousser de tous les côtés à la fois. Quatre hommes, vêtus du noir. Ils ne se ressemblent que dans la douleur peinte sur leurs traits fatigués. Le sommeil a bien du mal à les gagner depuis la réception d'une certaine lettre par le plus petit du groupe.

Sifflement du vent, bruit des vagues, gémissements de douleur

Par pudeur, le groupe s'arrête tandis que celui qui semble le plus marqué s'avance plus près du bord. Il s'agenouille et ses barrières cèdent. Il se laisse happer par la souffrance intense qui a commencé à prendre possession de son corps deux jours après leur concert.

Perdu dans les horribles sentiments qui lui donnent envie d'imiter leur ancien collègue, il sent à peine une main se poser sur son épaule.

Oui, la nouvelle de la mort de Shinya est difficile à supporter, pour tout le monde, et encore plus pour Toshiya, qui n'entretenait pas que des sentiments amicaux à l'égard de leur timide cadet.

Die caresse avec douceur l'épaule du bassiste effondré. Il n'a pas dormi pendant près d'une semaine, le temps qui s'est écoulé entre la réception de la lettre et la découverte du corps, sur une crique à plusieurs centaines de mètres du bas des falaises sur lesquelles ils se tenaient aujourd'hui.

Comme Shinya l'avait prévu, Kyô était celui qui s'était montré le plus calme. A l'intérieur, tout se mélangeait. Cependant il s'exhortait à ne pas le montrer, il avait suffisamment à faire pour réfréner les nombreuses crises de paniques de Toshiya et les colères de Die.

Ils se sont inquiétés de l'absence de réponse du châtain, puis ils ont reçu la lettre et leur monde s'est écroulé, purement et simplement.

Ils ont perdu un ami. Ils ont perdu leur batteur. Ils ont perdu une partie de leur vie, car eux aussi, souhaitaient continuer à gravir les échelons ensemble, tous les cinq.

Tout en observant Die prendre un Toshiya en larmes dans ses bras, Kyô se rappelle de l'hésitation du châtain quand ils lui ont proposé de les rejoindre. Et de ses mots dans la lettre.

« Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, alors j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que vous ne vous attachiez pas trop à moi. Je ne souhaite à personne de vivre l'enfance qui a été la mienne, mais ma vie avec vous a été merveilleuse. Je vous en prie, vivez heureux à votre tour, en sachant que je n'aurais pu rêver mieux. »

En lisant, Kyô avait trouvé cela terriblement égoïste. Puis il s'était souvenu des soupirs tristes du châtain quand il était fatigué. De tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux.

« Je suis égoïste, ce n'est pas la peine de penser l'inverse. Simplement, quand on se fait marcher dessus pendant des années, penser à soi est la seule manière de s'en sortir. »

Malgré sa douleur, Kyô comprend, d'une certaine façon. Shinya a bâti sa vie comme il le voulait, pour pallier au manque de liberté et aux brimades qui ont caractérisés son enfance. Kyô ne peut lui en vouloir, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas de tous les autres. Il faudra certainement attendre que le temps fasse son effet sur l'hypersensibilité de Toshiya, afin de lui expliquer calmement.

Et Die… Lui, est plus furieux que triste. Il refuse encore la mort de son meilleur ami. Il ne parvient pas à comprendre comment celui-ci lui a caché un secret d'une telle importance alors qu'ils se sont vus quasi quotidiennement pendant deux ans.

Le guitariste qui n'a plus rien de flamboyant relève avec douceur le bassiste qui est brutalement devenu languide. Kaoru l'aide à le porter.

Les journaux s'en sont donné à cœur joie, une fois qu'ils ont eu vent de l'affaire. Incapables d'endiguer le flot de journalistes qui les suivaient partout, ils se sont éloignés de la capitale pendant quelques jours.

Kyô a ressenti quelque chose d'étrange en lisant un article des faits divers, trois jours après la mort de Shinya. Y était relaté la mort d'un mafieux japonais recherché en Corée du Sud ainsi que dans son propre pays pour les homicides de trois personnes. Iwagami Tatsurou. Abattu à l'aéroport de Narita tandis qu'il tendait de s'enfuir en Chine.

Il n'avait pas jugé bon de le dire aux autres, mais ce deuxième décès rendit encore plus difficile à supporter celui de son ami.

Cet homme avait fait partie de la vie du châtain, au même titre qu'eux, bien que ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre.

Il n'avait pas fallu deux jours pour que les médias parviennent à faire le lien entre Shinya et Tatsurou. L'article fit scandale, et les quatre membres restant portèrent plainte à l'encontre du journal pour diffamation. Ils connaissaient la vérité mais ne souhaitaient pas que la mémoire de leur défunt batteur soit bafouée par des torchons.

L'engouement populaire dura deux bonnes semaines. Le corps du châtain fut retrouvé presque trois semaines après sa mort. L'enquête fut bouclée, et les médias se calmèrent, n'ayant plus d'informations à se mettre sous la dent.

Et en ce dimanche morne et froid de fin avril, les membres restant de DIR EN GREY pleurent leur compagnon disparu là où il a mis fin à ses jours.

Kaoru force Toshiya à s'assoir sur une pierre plate, mais ne rencontre pas de résistance de la part du bassiste apathique. Die est en train de donner des coups de pieds dans une motte d'herbe, sous le regard humide de Kyô, qui ne se rend pas compte que remuer ses souvenirs à fait affluer ses larmes.

Tremblante, la voix du chanteur blond s'élève, audible seulement par ceux qui se trouvent à ses côtés. Il tremble, de froid et d'émotion, sous les regards des trois autres.

Kimi to futaride aruita ano goro no michi wa nakute

Sore demo zutto aruita itsuka kimi to aeru no kana

Madohen ni hitori kiride tada yuki wo mitsumeteru kimi wo  
Omoidashi nagara  
Garasu koshi ni kimi wo ukabe saigo no kuchizuke shite...

Namida wo otoshita genjitsu to wa zankoku da ne

La chanson lui est apparue un matin, réveillé par un mauvais dans lequel il avait vu Toshiya rejoindre, désespéré, Shinya dans la mort. _Ain't afraid to Die_. Il puise dans des ressources insoupçonnées pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Ils s'en remettront, avec du temps… Après tout, chacun est libre de suivre la voie qu'il désire.

Ce chemin qu'autrefois nous empruntions tous les deux,  
Aujourd'hui n'est plus...  
Cependant j'ai continué à marcher , te rencontrerai-je un jour ?

Seul, assis à la fenêtre je ne fais que regarder la neige en pensant à toi  
A travers le verre, en me remémorant ton souvenir,  
Je t'envoie un dernier baiser

Les larmes ont coulé  
La réalité est bien cruelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Fin

(25.08.2014)

* * *

_Ne me tuez pas, moi aussi j'ai pleuré en écrivant la fin. Mais c'est beau, non? J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, et que vous me laisserez un petit mot, j'y tiens vraiment. _

_Merci._

_Yoi_


End file.
